


Soul Mate Jackpot

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Post CACW, Soul mate, body switch, soul mates in this AU can and will enjoy each other's bodies as they wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Soul Mate AU where some who haven't met their soul mates before their 30th birthday switch and find themselves in that person's body.  Set after Civil War.It's Darcy's 30th birthday.  After the cold and dark Sensory Moment she experienced on her 21st birthday, she doesn't think she has a soul mate.  Surprise!





	1. Happy 30th Birthday to Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Em_Jaye! I'm trying to post the first 2 chapters tonight. Hope you like it! :) More to come... :)

Fluttering eyes open, Darcy stared up into the highly amused and mildly concerned face of a handsome, ultra-fit stranger with a fantastic smile.  All around them she felt clammy, cold air that somehow prickled along skin in an almost painful manner.  The rocky ceiling she looked up at indicated they were underground, maybe in a cavern. The lighting was dim and the thick exercise mat didn’t do a great job of concealing the rocky hardness beneath. Every sensation seemed too vivid. That included head pain.

The stranger laughed, “Since when does a hit like that take you down?”  He moved back and bounced from foot to foot like a boxer.  “I'm good, and I ate my Wheaties this morning, but- really? You sick or something, man?”

Pain flared at the back of her head, then muted for a few seconds, and disappeared. She’d never felt anything like it before. It was amazing.  Her headaches usually lingered for hours. She closed her eyes and savored the lack of pain, made a face, and sighed, “what the hell? Nice that the headache is gone so quick, but, really?” The sound of a deep voice saying those words made Darcy wonder if she’d suffered a concussion or lost her mind.  She reached to touch the back of her head and shrieked as she caught sight of her large, masculine hand and heavily muscled arm.  “What the fuckity-fuck?”  She leapt to a standing position, jumped away from the stranger, and looked down _miles_ of sculpted chest and ab muscles.  “How tall am I? Oh, gods.”  She choked on the next word, “SWITCH." 

Darcy started laughing and crying, all at once.

The stranger’s face shifted from shock to amusement and back to shock.  “You’re blubbering!”  His jaw went slack.

 "I have a soul mate.  Oh, my God! He's not a zombie, not dead at all. He's..." She raised a brow and giggled, "...seriously cut. Yes!  I've hit the Soul Mate jackpot.”  She lifted the tight shirt and ran a hand over the ridged abdominals beneath.  “Fuuuuck. Happy 30th Birthday to me, indeed.” The feel of the hand over the skin was electric, overwhelming, and surprisingly arousing. Her tears stopped. She felt the beginning of an unfamiliar, heavy sensation by her- well, _his_ \- thigh. It surprised her so much that she stopped breathing.  After seconds, she noticed that not breathing wasn't all that uncomfortable.  Her soul mate could hold his breath for a _really_ long time. _Ha!_   There’d be no doubt of blowing out all thirty candles with THIS lung capacity.  She breathed again and did a fist pump.

The handsome stranger took a step back.  “What? Soul Mate Switch? Who are you?” Concern flitted across his face as he looked around them, evaluating his situation.

“I’m Darcy.”  Darcy scanned the dark, vast cavern with eyes that saw more clearly than she ever had before. Perfect vision. Everything about this body was more vivid, bigger, better, stronger.  “Whoa!  Spooky vibe here. What is this place?”  She reached out to steady her soul mate’s body by holding onto the nearby rock wall.  A chunk of rock broke off in his hand.  “Meep!  What am I? That's awesome.”  She wiped crumbled pebbles and dust off his hand and shook off the quick prick of pain as she squeezed his thigh.  “Ooh. Nice thigh.” She felt a blush fill her face as the body's arousal became more apparent in the sweat pants he wore. She tried not to stare at her soul mate's crotch. Male arousal felt really good, better as she thought about it. "Oh. Wow."  She closed his eyes and savored the sensation.  “Wow. Wow. Wow.”

The other man looked torn between laughter and concern.  He stuttered for a moment, unable to manage more. “Uh…”

A dark-haired young woman dashed into the cavern.  “Sam! That’s not Steve!”  Her hands were raised in front of her, as though ready to do something Darcy couldn't imagine.  The woman seemed familiar. 

In the back of Darcy's thoughts, she wondered if she ought to be afraid.  But it seemed that her soul mate's mind processed fear differently.  Instead of fear, Darcy experienced an intense awareness of the strength and power of the body she inhabited. She lifted his chin, grin dangerous. "Huh.  He doesn't scare easy. Awesome sauce."  She liked the sound of his voice. It was resonant and kind of sexy.

Sam let out a long, shuddering breath.  “Yeah, Wanda. I know!  Ease down. There’s been a switch.  This is Darcy- apparently Steve's soul mate. First there was crying laughter, which scared the crap out of me.  Then, she took a chunk out of a boulder and is feeling him up. I don’t have my phone in my workout clothes, or I’d take video.”  He lost his battle against laughter.  "Sorry.  I just didn't expect this.  I didn't even think Steve _had_ a soul mate anymore."

Darcy groused, “Hey! Would you prefer I not like him?”  She twisted as she looked back at her soul mate’s ass. “Jackpot again. Soul Mate Jackpot, hit have I. Oh, Lord. Hit WILL I.”  Her eyes went wide as she speculated about the rest of his attributes. "Steve, huh?"  She nibbled at her lip, eager for some privacy so she could get to know his body. "Serious WOW.  Have you seen this?"  She gestured at the body and turned to display it.

Wanda blinked rapidly, absorbing Darcy's thoughts.  She choked on a nervous giggle.

As Sam turned towards Wanda, Darcy noticed the wing pack on his back with a shock of recognition.  “Oh. Oh, Merlin’s saggy left testicle.  You’re the Falcon.  And you’re the Scarlet Witch.  Well, isn’t that just… Holy shit! I’m… No. No! No fuckin’ WAY.”  She uttered a high pitched scream and ran past them easily, marveling at the body’s power.  Every movement felt magical. She’d never imagined having such strength.

Outside, Darcy found a nighttime scene straight out of a movie, a foggy and uninhabited expanse of Scotland.  She dashed to the moonlit lake and looked at her soul mate’s reflection in the water.  “Holy Soul Mate voodoo!  Captain America?”  She waved at his reflection and giggled. Her mouth stayed open in surprise as she flexed the muscles of his arms.  “Look at that! Captain America is my soul mate.  I’m Mrs. Most-Wanted Former Avenger.”

Darcy turned as the others caught up to her.  “Wait until I tell… Oh, shit! Daddy. Just... shit! He’s gonna have an aneurysm when he hears.” She let out a noise that was part laugh and part groan.  Darcy covered her soul mate's face with her hands and screamed into them.

The others stood back and stared.  Sam’s mouth hung open again.

Wanda’s hands glowed red as Darcy’s thoughts washed over her.  “Oh.”

 

_-to be continued_


	2. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV on regaining consciousness in Darcy's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's an internal monologue kind of guy in this story. His thoughts are in italics.

_What the fuck just happened?_

The world was a disorienting blur.  Steve’s heart raced as he sat up and heard a familiar voice.

“You okay there, little one? Baby girl? Birthday princess?”

_What the hell?_

Steve shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it and felt glasses slide down his nose.  Dark rims, blurry when too far from his eyes. As he pushed them closer, his vision cleared.  He looked down, confused to be **small** again. He'd shrunk, changed… and… become a _woman_? A voluptuous and womanly woman, by his appreciative estimation.

_Nice rack._

_Wait._

_Switch?_  

Emotions swirled through Steve at the realization that he had a new soul mate and a new chance at happiness.  He touched the mark on his wrist, breathless with gratitude.

His first soul mark was pale gray when they pulled him from the ice. It faded further until it was translucent that awful day of Peggy's death.  Just when he felt like he could breathe again, could stand to hear Peggy's name spoken- his mark changed to a new pattern, as vivid and compelling as before.  He was uncertain what to think when a mark darkened his wrist again. He almost dared to hope, but was so skeptical he hadn’t even told anyone.  People told tales of second soul mates, and those who suffered loss wished for it.  Steve couldn't believe that life would ever be so kind to him.

_Soul Mate._   

_Such a gift!_ A new soul mate who'd reached her thirtieth birthday without meeting him before.  A soul mate who would remember and love him. His heart beat faster- more accurately, her heart did.  Steve felt almost faint as her body reacted to his feelings.  Her body’s energies sparked and intertwined with emotion intensely. Anxiety spiked harder than usual for him.  He was in a vulnerable body, not a serum-enhanced body that dampened his naturally dramatic tendencies. She was soft and weak and so precious to him, now that he knew she existed.

_Protect her. Burn down the world if you have to._

Tony Stark brushed by.  “Hey, Darcy!  Okay there? Did you conk out on me?  How is that even possible with all the coffee you drank this morning?” He snorted a laugh as he took something apart and added a new component to- whatever it was.  He nodded to a small stack of wrapped presents.  “I snuck a few things in while you were napping, or whatever you were just doing. Did you start partying without me? Bad girl!”

Steve moved back in panic and nearly fell off a stool, retreating from Tony and remembering their last encounter. If only he hadn't concealed the truth, if only he'd shared what he knew. His heart clenched as he remembered that horrible video and the look on Tony’s face.  Betrayal. Tony, broken and insane with grief.  Tony, trying to execute Bucky. Steve's fault.   As the shield had cracked the arc reactor and disabled Tony's suit, Tony looked like he expected to die. Steve wondered then what Tony would have done if he'd gained the upper hand in their bout. That doubt crept up on him at odd moments.

Like now.

_Darcy._ The most precious present Fate could give, his soul mate, was alone with Tony.  Steve licked her lips, tasting spicy-sweet lipstick.  He stared at Tony with eyes full of fear for Darcy’s safety.  He licked her lips again.  They were soft and full and tasted good.

_Focus._

Tony stopped and stared.  "What?"  He looked around as though in search of an explanation. 

Steve shrugged, not trusting the power of speech.

Tony huffed impatiently, “are you still mad at me? Gifts help fix that sort of thing, if you’ll accept them. Tear into ‘em. Squeal and stuff.”  He fidgeted, the way Tony did when he was unsure of himself.  Steve knew Tony’s mannerisms that much.

Worriedly, Steve cleared Darcy’s throat.  The sound was feminine.  So, he chanced answering.  “Why would I be mad at you, Tony?” He liked her voice. It was warm and strong.

Tony frowned more.  “Call me Daddy. Today, of all days!”

_Tony's_ _daughter?_  

What else could that mean?  Steve felt muscles clench as he dredged up another possibility. Her cheeks flushed red and he half-considered jumping out of the window, regardless of the height and her breakability.  

_Submissive sexual partner?_

 “Uhh…” Neither situation was ideal, but- **daughter**.  _Abso-fuckin’-lutely._ Sordid images raced through his mind. Jealous, possessive anger flashed through him.  Natasha had said something about Tony reconciling with Pepper, hadn’t she? 

_Oh, God.  Please, let Darcy be his daughter._

Tony waved a hand, “yeah, I know.  I’m an ass.”

Steve shrugged.  “Sometimes.” _Oh, for fuck's sake._

Tony’s expression softened, “yeah, sometimes.  But, not now!  Open some little presents and laugh at me.  Then, why don’t you go lie down where you’ll be comfortable? You want to be ready to party. Cake. Big Presents. Dancing. Shenanigans.”  He waggled his brows, danced in place, and held out a present.

Automatically, Steve accepted the gift and carefully unwrapped an Iron Man t-shirt.  “You shouldn’t have.”  _Really._

Tony laughed in response to the look Steve shot him. 

Anxiety spiked further.  Steve prayed again for Darcy to be Tony’s daughter.  Even having Tony Stark as his father-in-law outranked the alternative. A LOT. Steve didn’t want to put Darcy in danger by revealing her to be the soul mate of a wanted man, someone Tony had tried to kill and still wasn’t speaking with.  But, he couldn’t pretend to be Tony’s mistress.  A bead of cold sweat trickled down Darcy’s spine.  Steve swallowed, hard. He hadn't ever experienced emotions the way he did in Darcy’s body.  This was closer to the way his emotions had affected his pre-serum body, but more intense.  One of the things amplified by the serum was his ability to control his non-verbal reactions.  He’d come to rely on that.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  What is going on?_

Tony handed him another present.  Steve unwrapped the large box and stared uncomprehendingly at the massive stash of yarns.  Weakly, he nodded.  “Pretty colors. Soft.  Cashmere?” He rubbed a hand across the back of Darcy’s neck. _Delicate skin. Delicate neck._

Tony nodded encouragingly as he handed over another present. 

Steve unwrapped a sleek, pink Taser.  “A Stark Taser? Uh, thanks.” 

“Custom.” Tony explained the weapon’s features and capabilities, looking pleased with himself.  He sat back and waited for more reaction.  He opened his mouth as though to ask a question.

Steve had no idea what to say or how to act.  He cleared Darcy’s throat again.  “You talk to Pepper?”

“Of course.  And, I _know_.  You said ‘no gifts’. This is actually me exercising the utmost restraint. I’m all about restraint. Right?”  Tony laughed, pulled Darcy into his arms, and sloppily kissed her cheek.  “Happy Birthday, little girl.”

Steve sputtered, “Tony!”

“Daddy.”

 

_\- to be continued..._


	3. Waited Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's POV. Darcy gets time alone with her soul mate's body.

It was late. Darcy agreed to talk more with the others in a few hours, if she was still in Steve's body.  Sometimes the soul mate switch reversed with sleep. Sam was visibly weary, obviously stressed by this unexpected occurrence. Darcy had the feeling that Sam was dealing with memories sparked by her arrival.  Her heart lurched with sympathy as she noticed his translucent soul mate mark.

Wanda was quiet.  After Sam left them, Wanda stared into Steve's face.  "Darcy?  I can read your thoughts.  It’s one of my abilities."

Darcy took a step back.  "Oh. Okay. Oops.  And, yeah, _that_.  I'll talk to Sam more tomorrow." She glanced at Wanda thoughtfully, thinking the younger woman seemed nice.

Wanda nodded and gave Darcy a tight smile.  "I look forward to seeing the two of you together. You and Steve."  Her expression was almost reproachful.  “He deserves to be happy, no matter how much he doubts that.”

Darcy pursed her lips.  "Is he nicer than Tony says?"

"Undoubtedly," Wanda shook her head and walked away.

\---

Darcy let the door to Steve’s quarters close behind her and sighed, “alone at last.”  The room was neat, with few personal belongings. She stopped as she caught sight of an old, framed picture of him with James Barnes. 

Frowning, she walked past it and headed to Steve’s kitchen to open the fridge, freezer, and pantry.  “Holy junk food!”  She grabbed a carton of ice cream and squealed as some oozed out the top due to the tightness of her grip on it.  “Damned super strength.  How do you not break everything you touch, soul mate Steve?”  She licked the edge of the container, felt a flare of hunger, and opened it to eat more with a spoon.  She finished the container and didn’t feel full, much less sick like she normally would after eating so much ice cream.  So, she ate a scrumptious lasagna from the refrigerator and drank a tall glass of water.

She washed Steve’s hands carefully, admiring the long fingers and the muscled forearms.  After she dried his hands, she snorted a laugh.  “Fuck all.  I’ve waited long enough.”

Darcy stripped off Steve’s shirt and dropped it on the floor, then pushed down his exercise pants and the boxer briefs beneath. She let out a squeal of delight.  “Oh. My. God.  I have the best dick ever.”  She touched it, her eyes widening at the immediate response.  “Fuck!”  She lurched to his bathroom and stared at his body in the mirror.  “Niiiice.”  She turned and looked him over from every angle. He was stunning from every angle.  "Lucky, lucky me." She studied his face in the mirror, making different expressions.  Even his frown was attractive.   

Her throat went dry as she ran her hand over his chest and down to his cock.  It was uncut, as long as she’d ever seen without being ridiculous- and.. Oh. So. _Thick_.  She circled fingers over the tip and moaned from the overwhelming sense of arousal.  He was sensitive to touch, something she swore to use to her advantage now and forever. She grabbed a hand towel and went to sit on his bed.  On a hunch, she opened his closet door.  As she’d hoped, there was a mirror.  “Jackpot, again.”  She sat facing the mirror and began to work his cock, learning what he liked.  Teasingly soft at first. Then harder.  Harder still.  She looked in his nightstand, hoping in vain for lube. All she found was an unopened box of condoms. 

Though she didn’t really remember looking at the contents of the bathroom counter, she found that she perfectly recalled seeing a bottle of skin lotion there.  Darcy realized that must be a trick of his super-soldier mind.  Sparing pity for Steve Rogers having to deal with her limitations while she gloried in his enhancements, she went to grab the bottle of lotion.  She slicked up his hands and went to work on his cock with joyous abandon.

“That’s good. Oh, fuck. YES.  Happy Birthday to me!”

 

_-to be continued..._


	4. Ladylike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had forgotten what it was like to be a typical human and had no idea what it was like to be a woman.

Steve let out a squeak of surprise, “oof!” as Tony hugged him harder.  “You’re strong.”  Tony towered over Darcy and was far stronger, even without an Iron Man suit.

Tony laughed, “compared to some.”  He kissed Darcy’s cheek again.  “Pepper can kick my ass all day long, Birthday Girl.”  Mock seriousness mingled with joy in his expression. “And, yes.  Pepper suggested the knitting supplies.  You can have every color of the rainbow, you know. I’d give you the moon if you’d let me.  You guessed right.  The Taser’s souped up enough you might even rattle me in the suit.  I like my ladies to be able to kick my ass.”

_My ladies?_ Steve squirmed away and blurted, “have you let Pepper?”  He took in their surroundings- the Upstate Avengers Base- familiar, but unfamiliar from such a different point of view.  Tony had renovated, too. Steve had forgotten what it was like to be short.  Darcy must be about the same height he’d been pre-serum.

 “You think I should try that as a line on her?  ‘Hi, Pep.  Wanna kick my ass?’” Tony laughed.

_I’m gonna take the Fifth, at least until I figure out who you are to Darcy._ Steve felt a rueful grin twist his soul mate’s face.  “You might want to avoid tempting people.  There might be a line a mile long these days.” _I’ve had to talk down more people than you can imagine. Your embrace of the Accords left every other powered person in a bad position._

Tony kissed Darcy’s cheek again.  “I won’t argue with you today, so… Yeah.  If I want to live long enough to do it all better, probably best not to invite attacks.”

“Do it better?”  Steve looked at Tony cautiously while swiping at Darcy’s cheek grumpily.

“I know. I know.”  Tony backed away and held his hands up in surrender.  “You don’t want more apologies.”

Steve’s trollish nature asserted itself.  “I could take one more, maybe.”

Tony paused, searching Darcy’s face.  “More than one.  I'm sorry I blew up over you changing my plans for tonight and… well, the other thing. I shouldn't have yelled. You're right that everyone needs to communicate more and that your birthday should be for family- blood and found.  And, once again, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Darcy.  It eats me up inside.  I missed so much! And I nearly lost you when Thor landed in New Mexico and again in London.  Hydra had you in their sights because of me, baby girl.  I’m sorry.”

_Darcy in danger?  Loki, Dark Elves, and Hydra? SHIT._

Steve blinked hard, his face pale and his heart racing. He tried to parse through Tony’s words.  He sighed, “Yeah.  Well, okay.  It’s okay.  We’re okay. I’m sorry, too.” A wave of the guilt he’d felt since Siberia crashed down on him. _I can’t apologize enough._

“No!  You have nothing to apologize for.  Don’t talk like that or I’ll have to punish you or something. Maybe Pepper and I should give you birthday spankings.” Tony chuckled.

_What?!_ An especially lurid image of Tony and Pepper welcoming a third into their bed came to mind.  Steve tried to keep Darcy’s face blank. Tony’s tone was different from any Steve had heard from him before. Steve wanted to be away from his former friend so that he could think. His thoughts flowed differently in this body. Emotions interfered and seemed to spiral down in an uncontrolled fashion. _Don’t scowl. Don’t scowl. UGH. If anyone’s gonna get rough with my soul mate and make her see stars, it should be… Stop. Don’t fantasize now.  Think._

Pushing the glasses up again, Steve squirmed away from Tony.  “I, uh… I have a headache.  I’ll go rest.”  Funny thing was that he really did feel a headache coming on.  He hadn’t felt that sensation in about seventy years. He was accustomed to pain dissipating quickly, rather than gradually increasing.

_Pain. My old companion. You sadistic bastard._

He pleaded light sensitivity and headache as a reason for needing help so that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would guide him to Darcy’s quarters.  As he made his way down a common hallway, a guard leered and began to follow Darcy.  Steve was confused by the attention at first, then startled as the man groaned, “mmm hmm.”  Since the serum, other men deferred to him.  This guard looked Darcy over luridly, licked his lips, and then invaded her space. Anger flared as the man made a point of brushing close against her and grabbing her arm with an entitled air.  “Hey, little lady. Let’s play.”

_What the fuck do you think you’re doing?  What makes you think Darcy wants this?_

“Not interested.  Back off.”  Steve shoved the man, appalled at his soul mate's vulnerability.  While he knew thousands of fight moves, he couldn’t think of one guaranteed to keep Darcy’s body injury free. The other man moved closer.  "Go to Hell, you son of a bitch." 

_When I’m back in my own body, I will shred you._

The guard laughed.  "Feisty, huh? Dirty little mouth, too. Do you take it like you dish it out, cunt?"  The man grasped her arm tightly and moved closer. "Maybe I’ll make you take it."  Gross excitement distorted the man’s expression further.

_Maybe I’ll go find my shield and smash your head in. Oh, shit.  She couldn’t do that.  What do I do now? Fight. ‘It always ends in a fight, Steve.’_

Fear for Darcy flowed through Steve as fully as his old friend, rage.  His soul mate's body shook as he twisted away.  He shifted to get better footing and put up the best fight he could, under the circumstances.

“Oh, yeah.  You like it.”  The guard’s tone mocked.

Rhodey's voice boomed in the hallway. "Darcy!  Hey.  Happy Birthday."  Rhodey walked with robotic leg braces, a sight that sent a wave of relief through Steve.  _Of course_ Tony would help Rhodey walk again!  _Of course._   Rhodey looked as forbidding as Steve had ever seen. “You!  Let go of the lady and be grateful that Tony’s not with me.  He’d bury you UNDER The Raft.” The guard shrank under Rhodey’s stern gaze and released Darcy's arm.  Rhodey glared until the man was out of sight.  "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?  Start his termination papers. Hold off telling Tony until the guy’s off base, please.  Zero tolerance for that kind of sh... stuff, but..."  His tone softened as turned to Darcy, "you okay?"

Steve swallowed hard.  "'m fine.  I could..."

Rhodey grinned, indulgent.  "I know. You looked like you were getting ready to throw a punch, and you wield a mean Taser.  But, you don't have it with you right now, do you? I thought you agreed to carry one until we finish vetting the new guys!"

Steve felt Darcy's pockets and came up empty.  "Uh. No. I didn’t think."  He realized he’d left Tony’s protective present to Darcy in the lab, carelessly.  Steve hadn’t often feared for his own safety, never felt the need to carry something like a Taser.

"Make sure you carry one until I say different.” Rhodey chided, “Okay? You okay?"

Steve nodded, face crimson.  An onslaught of anger mixing with tears paralyzed him.  WHY was his soul mate about to cry?  _I’m furious!  Why would that lead to tears?_ _What the fuck is that about?_   Helplessness.  Rage. Fear that she'd suffered without his protection.  Those emotions mingled and brought on more and more anxiety.  But the urge to cry still puzzled and surprised him. He choked out, "headache."

_I miss the way my body handles pain. Oh, sweet soul mate._

Rhodey nodded and grinned gently.  "I'll walk you home."  It was kind, but Steve bristled.  Rhodey didn’t ask if he could walk Darcy home, just assumed the right.  Steve didn't like to need protection and didn’t like for his soul mate to need it, either. 

_I’m gonna get Natasha to teach Darcy self defense. The next guy to harass her will get his ass handed to him._

In Darcy's quarters, Steve plopped down on the sofa and pulled a colorful afghan over her small body. _Oh. That’s what the yarn was for.  She knits._   Its weight and warmth offered comfort.  He looked around him.  The room was cozy and vibrant.  He felt at home instantly, curious about the knick knacks strewn about- but not quite able to make himself get up from the cocoon he’d made on the sofa.  Her body was heavy with anxiety and stress from the switch. He averted his gaze from a picture of her with Tony, both of them wearing identical, mischief-filled smirks.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.   interrupted, "Darcy?  Your vital statistics indicate distress. Do you need a medication reminder?"

Steve demurred, thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y., and shut her out of Darcy’s quarters to prevent discovery.  Then, he struggled to relax. He inhaled deeply, savoring Darcy's sweet and spicy scent and trying to let it settle his emotions. Her head pounded and a tear even escaped her eye, to his chagrin. Weariness overwhelmed and sleep claimed him. _Need to close eyes…_

He’d forgotten how exhausting it was to be a typical human.

 

_-to be continued..._


	5. Strong Shoulders (to hold the weight of the world...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay. RL stuff interfered. Had a family wedding this past weekend... AND the story forced me to look at CACW/Steve v. Tony discourse. Much of that is TOXIC. 
> 
> FYI- I like Tony, but if forced to choose (ugh, Marvel... look what you did to fandom!), I'm TeamCap. I try to be fair, but if you are anti-Cap this story may not be to your taste. :)

When Darcy opened her eyes again, she was still in Steve’s body and sprawled naked across his bed.  Stretching his long limbs, she contemplated his physical appeal and imagined being together with him. His body was insatiable and almost always aroused, from her experience so far. The challenge of satisfying him was sure to bring out her creativity. Feeling his body respond to her imaginings, she laughed in anticipation. “Geez, dude!”

Instead of lying in bed longer, though, she leapt up.  She’d slept less than two hours.  “How can anyone feel this rested after no sleep?  Unreal.”  She giggled as she relieved his bladder.  The stream went on and on.  She brushed teeth and washed his face, again studying his reflection.  Handsome face- almost pretty. Amazing eyelashes. She stared into his eyes, beginning to wish the Switch over so they could meet. They had things to work through. Awkward discussions. Hugs, cuddles, kisses, and sexy times to share.

She ran through a mental checklist of Switch Return tactics, marveling at the crisp, serum-enhanced flow of her thoughts. The tactics were worth a try, after fun of a different sort. Darcy looked for exercise clothes. Steve’s running shoes were sturdy, probably one of his more expensive items of clothing. “When will I ever have the chance to run and jump like a super person again? Play time!”  She took a shower, dressed, and opened the door. As she looked down into a face she’d only seen on TV, Darcy froze.

Natasha Romanoff raised a brow.  “Definitely not Steve. You move differently.” She handed Darcy a warm cupcake with gooey frosting and rainbow sprinkles on top, smiling, “Happy 30th Birthday, Steve’s soul mate. I’m happy for you both.”

Darcy scoffed.  “You’ve seen me move all of about two feet.  Really?”  The cupcake smelled heavenly, so she licked the frosting and then nibbled.  “Mmm. Thanks, Widow lady. ’m starving. And it’s cute as can be, too.”

“Sam called.  He says your name is Darcy.  Obviously it’s your 30th birthday, which narrows things.  So, are you Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, daughter of Candace ‘Candy’ Amber Lewis… and Tony Stark?” Romanoff looked both amused and chagrined.  “You forgot to shave, too.  Steve never forgets to shave.”

Darcy ran her hand over his scruffy, strong jaw and shrugged.  “Well, he’s forgetting for now.  I’d want to kill myself if I cut this pretty jaw line of freedom.  He’s a fugitive, anyway.  Shouldn’t he change his appearance?”  She finished the fresh cupcake.  “Yum.  Thanks for the treat. And, yes.  Tony’s my recently-surprised dad.  And, yes.  This will probably give him an aneurysm.  I, on the other hand, think I’ve hit the soul mate jackpot. Cha-ching!” 

 “Should I tell Steve that you’d prefer he grow a beard?” The spy’s lips twitched. 

Darcy scrunched up Steve’s face, mock serious- and then quirked a soft smile.  “If it’ll keep him safe, you can.”  She waved a hand down his body.  “I can’t wait to get _my_ hands on all this, even if his stamina may be the death of me.”  The tips of his ears blushed.

Natasha grinned.  “He needs to loosen up and take time to enjoy life.”

“Yeah.  I’ve heard.” Darcy leaned against the wall, careful not to dent anything.

“I bet.”  Natasha frowned.  “Things didn’t end well between Steve and Tony. Is he with him now?”

Darcy nodded.  “Tony adores me.  It’ll be fine.  I’m sure we’ll switch back soon.”  She checked Steve’s watch.  “Military time?  Really?” Steve’s stomach rumbled.  “Are there more cupcakes?  Or an all-you-can-eat buffet? This body is, like, FAMISHED.”

Natasha laughed, “Super soldier,” and stared- trying to get a read on Darcy.  “A friend of mine wrote colorful reports on you, Darcy, after Thor’s arrival in Puente Antiguo.  Said you were a tiny ball of righteous indignation beneath a disguise of hipster nonchalance.”

Darcy shrugged.  “Hipster? Kind of ageist. I don’t know what to say to that.  But, I want to run like the wind while I can.  Go with me?  Maybe you could keep me out of trouble.  Then, food and more food.”

“No, thanks.  Here’s a map of where you should and shouldn’t go- based on keeping Steve and people he cares about safe.”  Natasha showed Darcy her phone.  “And, please be ready for meetings in two hours.  Steve’s presence is necessary.” 

“Meetings?  What?  Are there corporations that sponsor vigilantes?” Darcy chuckled.

Natasha laughed darkly.  “Always have been!  But, that’s not on the schedule.  More powered people seeking asylum here are due.  I’ll take the lead.  But, they all want the reassurance of Steve’s presence. Then, we have other matters to review.”

“I can sit back and look pretty.”  Darcy looked around.  Mountains and trees loomed as far as she could see.  “How would you keep me from taking off?  Is the guy who shrinks hiding on these running shoes?  Was there a tracker in the sprinkles?  Do you have tank missiles locked on?  Gonna send out the metal-armed assassin?” Unconsciously, she stood taller and flexed.

Natasha winced.  “I trust the power of your soul mate bond.  Even if you weren’t Tony’s daughter and a friend of Thor’s who impressed some of my favorite people in both Puente Antiguo and London?  I trust **Steve**.  Contrary to anything Tony may say in anger, Steve is a good man.  As his soul mate, you must be good, too.”

With a quick mental review of the map she’d seen, Darcy gave Natasha a sloppy salute and took off running.  It was amazing.  She’d never felt so free, not even as the bohemian only-child of a former exotic dancer/Playboy Bunny.  She hadn’t run full-out since puberty made it uncomfortable.  But in Steve’s body, running was fantastic. Powerful. FREE. She could run faster than some cars she’d owned.  She could leap so high it almost felt like flying.  If there were any tall buildings nearby, Darcy thought Steve’s body could leap them.  She laughed from sheer joy.

Sam and Natasha enjoyed watching Darcy cavort, when she was near.  “I’ve never heard him make happy noises like that,” Sam grinned and yawned.  He needed more sleep than he’d been able to get, thinking about soul mates.

Natasha nodded.  “I almost hate to weigh her down with the knowledge of what it means to be Steve, other than the strength.”

Sam sat.  “No, you don’t.  You hope she’ll bridge the divide between him and Stark.” He rubbed his eyes.

Wanda joined them, a faint smile on her face as she basked in Darcy’s giddy delight.  “I hope she can.  She needs to understand Steve and help her father to do the same.”  She turned to Sam.  “Where did you learn to bake cupcakes?  I had one.  They’re very good.”  A wistful shadow crossed her eyes.  “You’re a better cook than Vision.”

Sam smiled comfortingly at Wanda. “Don’t do that.  You can’t be sad when my Mama’s famous cupcakes are around.  I followed her recipe exactly, even used the right kind of sprinkles.  Some are bitter.  Not these.”

Wanda put a hand to her head and tensed.  “New people are here.  Frightened and angry.”

“The kind of people who could use reassurance from Captain America,” Natasha frowned. 

“The healer from Wakanda has arrived, too, early.  I hope there’s no problem with Barnes.”  Sam waved as the doctor stepped out of a Wakandan jet. Natasha gave him a chiding look.  Sam looked doubtful.  “You called for her to tell the soul mate things? He killed her grandparents, Nat.  You really think she’s gonna listen?”  He looked from Natasha to Wanda grumpily.  “And am I the only one freaking out at the idea of poking a stick at the emotions of the person currently inhabiting the serum-enhanced body of the strongest man we know? Really? Awesome.”

\---

Darcy listened.

Arriving powered people who’d been hounded across the world by Ross’ JSOC forces were skittish. Some nursed injuries and grieved their lives from before the signing of the Accords. Their eyes turned Steve’s way almost constantly, pleading.  She wondered what he could say or do.  

Natasha and Sam offered reassurance and explained the security measures established to conceal their hiding places.  They discussed and showed images from missions the ‘Secret Avengers’ did regularly- aiding in natural disasters, helping free imprisoned powered people, and fighting injustice where they could. 

Darcy spotted Steve in videos they showed, regardless of his disguise.  His ramrod posture and fluid movements mesmerized her. She also realized that Tony was tracking Secret Avenger operations.  One op shown was something she’d seen a bit of when she entered Tony’s lab one day.

Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, she saw Wanda react to her thoughts.

Darcy stayed quiet and tried to look reassuring.  She couldn’t hide disapproval when someone called Tony ‘Secretary Ross’ Pit Bull’. It was difficult to hear the anguish of those who had loved ones incarcerated for breaking the Accords.  Finally, unable to remain aloof, Darcy clapped one man on the shoulder like Thor would a respected comrade and tried to speak like she thought Captain American might.  “We’re honored to welcome you here.” 

The man looked up into Steve’s eyes and nearly cried. “Thank you, Captain. That means more than I can say. After you see fear and hatred from enough people, you start to feel like the criminal **their** law declares you.”

Many of the new arrivals spoke to ‘Steve’ so reverently that it bordered on worship. After they left and Darcy was alone with Natasha, Sam, and Wanda, she groaned, “I suck.  I froze up.  Sorry. I didn’t know what to say. How does he deal with that?” The self-critical expression on her face was the most familiar expression the others had seen on his face since the soul mate switch began.

“Steve wouldn’t have done any better.  He accepts the label of ‘criminal’, beats himself up for everything that’s ever gone wrong, and doesn’t understand people losing their minds over him,” Sam chuckled.  More seriously, he added, “just so you know, he shuts down criticism of Stark.  He insists Tony’s doing what he thinks is right.”  He handed her a plate of his cupcakes and sighed.  “I did time in The Raft and don’t know Stark as well, so I’m a little slower about that.  Sorry.”

Darcy thanked him and ate as she thought of many times Tony had railed against Steve as an arrogant, uncaring criminal.  It had seeped into her thinking, despite her lifelong crush on the Captain.  “Tony alternates between acting like Steve’s beyond perfect and then the most arrogant jerk ever.”  She savored the sweet frosting. Frosting had always been one of her weaknesses.

Wanda rolled her eyes.  “There are no good paternal relationships among the original Avengers.  I sometimes miss Tony, but not the bitter tangle of his feelings regarding his father’s admiration of Captain America.”

“Us Avenger add-ons are much healthier, that way.”  Sam winked. “My dad was awesome.”

Wanda, smiling gently, agreed, “you are refreshing. And, my father was a good man.  I miss him every day.” She looked wistful.

Darcy sat back, contemplative.  “I know all about Thor's dad and his A+ parenting style.  What's the deal with Steve’s dad?”

“Died before he was born.  World War I.” Natasha watched Darcy carefully.  “His mom, a nurse, loved him through every illness while working for them to survive poverty. Bucky Barnes helped, too, trying to pull Steve out of fights he took on and keep the bullies from killing him.” 

Darcy tensed at the mention of Bucky and took a deep breath.  “So- elephant in the room- Tony’s my dad. And I pretty much adore him. Famously at odds with my super soul mate, though.  So, I want to know more about the Accords.  What did the Avengers discuss about them BEFORE fists and shields and repulsor blasts started flying?”  She sniffed, “Tony rants and looks hurt. Rhodey says it’s all simple and disciplined order should prevail; and I’ve had a dry account  that’s part math and part philosophy from Vision.  While he’s cool, he has an outsider’s perspective on human interaction.”  She glanced at Wanda.

Sam nodded while patting Wanda’s hand.  “Human behavior isn’t a math problem.”

“Clarity of thought and purpose is a relief sometimes, though.” Wanda’s expression was full of longing.

Natasha’s smile was tight.  “I can transcribe our meeting from the day we learned of the Accords.  I’ll send it to your phone for you to review later.  We have another meeting now.”

Darcy grasped Steve’s phone, struck by the urge to call him. Her heart pounded faster at the thought of talking with him, a tantalizing temptation.  But, she vowed to wait until after she read Natasha’s notes. She felt an urgent need to understand the Avengers' perspective on the Accords.  “Thanks.  Let’s chat about it later, too.” Her eyes shifted uneasily to Natasha as the spy called for their next appointment to begin. Darcy knew she wasn't going to like what came next.

Nodding, Wanda grinned in a small and tight manner.

Sam stood as a tall, regal, dark-skinned woman entered the room. He pulled out a chair and nodded respectfully. “Good to see you again, Doc.”

She nodded to each of those present. Her gaze paused on Steve.  She held out her hand to shake.  “I am Dr. Aneka.  Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing? Captain Rogers’ soul mate?”

Darcy barked a short laugh and glanced at Natasha.  “Is it the way I move?”  She raised a brow and suppressed a chuckle.

Dr. Aneka smiled sadly.  “No.  Unlike Captain Rogers, you are able to look at me without misery. The patterns of abuse revealed in Mr. Barnes’ brain waves, even as he lies in the cryogenic stasis he chose for others’ safety, are deep and varied. Seven decades of torture, conditioning, brainwashing, crudely agonizing cryogenic storage, starvation, and electric-shock treatment left their mark.  My reports give the Captain pain.”

Darcy flinched at the thought of her soul mate miserable, but also from a secret that had been eating at her. “The Winter Soldier murdered my grandparents, the Starks.  I haven’t told Tony, but I found his copy of the video recording and watched it.  I can see why my dad can’t stand him.”  Darcy looked down at Steve’s hands, shaking with her emotions.  She hadn’t told Tony that she’d watched the tape.  She hadn’t told anyone, until now.  As the memories flashed through her, she heard Wanda cry out softly.

“I see. I am sorry for your loss and for the tragic manner of your grandparents’ demise.  The Captain told me about that recording’s cruel use and the subsequent altercation between him, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Barnes.”  The doctor didn’t say anything else for a long moment. “I wish you, Captain Rogers, and your father well.”  Then, she turned to Natasha.  “You requested Mr. Barnes’ status report. Do you wish it now, to all present?”  At Natasha’s nod, the doctor presented medical findings and treatment efforts. 

Darcy listened as much as she could, her focus split.  She hadn’t asked Tony how he got that video, hadn’t admitted she knew it existed. But she’d watched Howard and Maria Stark die.  The idea of Tony being anywhere near Barnes when he saw it made her skin crawl. Tony’s grief and anger were nearly palpable still, much as he tried to only show his happier side.  It had been a struggle for her to get to know her prodigal-daddy.  His default instinct to buy things to express his love was at odds with Darcy’s sense of independence.  But they’d made strides towards each other.

And now his 'frenemy' was her soul mate.

Steve obviously cared about his childhood friend.  Darcy wondered if he cared as much for Barnes as she did for Jane. And for a half-second she debated if she could forgive Jane for murder, or whatever it’d be fair to call what Barnes had done. If Jane deliberately murdered, without remorse, it would be almost impossible to forgive. Darcy would want Jane to stand trial and serve a prison sentence, to be rehabilitated.  But, what if Jane was brainwashed?  Erik Selvig was among those mind-controlled by Loki.  He set up a portal that let the Chitauri come en masse down onto New York, the same portal in which Tony nearly died.  But Darcy didn’t blame Erik for what he’d been forced to do and how it scrambled his sanity for a while after. 

Did Barnes feel remorse? How much should he?  How much of Steve Rogers’ friend was left in the man Dr. Aneka described?  Darcy reached for a folder on Barnes’ history and looked to the others to ask their permission for her to read it.  Natasha nodded and made a face to indicate how obvious soul mate rights were. “What’s Steve’s is yours. Everything- good and bad.”  Darcy squirmed as she looked at a picture of Barnes from 1943. He was handsome, with a nice smile.  Another picture showed Barnes with Steve.  They grinned broadly, on the edge of rollicking laughter.  Yes. Barnes was important to him.

Steve’s smile warmed her, even as she dwelled on dark thoughts. Darcy swallowed hard, wondering how much Steve laughed. She’d seen the way the others did a double take whenever she smiled. It made her think he wasn’t happy much. Her heart clenched.  Tony’s happiness mattered to her, too.  Her feelings about both men, though she hadn’t even met Steve properly yet, nearly overwhelmed Darcy. 

Somewhere in the back of her thoughts, Darcy marveled that she wasn’t crying. She realized then that her emotions hardly affected his body. She struggled to keep the body from exerting too much force or moving too quickly, but it showed little reaction to emotional stimulus.  It was markedly different from her habitual experience dealing with anxiety.  No headaches, no exhaustion, no spiraling down the emotional funhouse slide, no sensory overload.  Despite knowing she’d return to those things when she switched back to her body, the observation reassured her.  Her ongoing battles were more physical and chemical than she’d realized.  She should take pride in her emotional fortitude. Darcy remembered an interview she’d read once where someone said that their soul mate switch taught them as much about their own identity as it did about their mate.

She reached for another folder on the table and read about Winter Soldier ‘conditioning’.  From scar traces and brain wave readings, Dr. Aneka concluded that all known methods of conditioning were used at different times.  Barnes had suffered pain, terror, sensory deprivation, illusion, cold, heat, brain stimulation, oxygen deprivation, drugs, sensory over-stimulation, spinning, and near-death tortures.  Darcy had assumed him evil, but the idea of such suffering made her ill.  When she looked at a decades-old image of Barnes in a crude cryo chamber, she marveled that he’d chosen to go into that state now.  She shuddered, her intense horror of extreme cold coming forcefully to mind. 

The Secret Avengers had found reports on the Winter Soldier program, both from contacts across the world and in the info dump Natasha’d done of Hydra files. In the late 1940’s, a Dr. Zola began using techniques suggested by Dr. Faustus, Zola’s cell mate in SSR prison before Zola’s crimes were pardoned in exchange for his cooperation with American scientific efforts.  Faustus’ record of causing people to follow directives with no conscious awareness and in clear violation of their moral principles was unparalleled.  In concert with the Soviets’ less-refined, barbaric torture methods, the Faustus directives were maximally effective.  Hydra adapted Faustus’ work over time.

Was it _murder_ if Barnes had no say in his actions? No matter what, it was awful.  But was it murder?  

Darcy closed her eyes and remembered the video of the Winter Soldier beating Howard Stark and strangling Maria Stark.  The killings were brutal.  There was no sign of 1943 Bucky Barnes’ easy-going smile in the deadly Winter Soldier who snuffed out the Stark’s lives.  A tremor of Darcy’s emotional struggle passed through Steve’s body.

She’d asked Tony about his parents and seen his anguish.  Every now and then a bitter comment about his father slipped out, often in reference to Steve’s _supposed_ heroic worth and moral character.  Darcy shifted uncomfortably, agitated.  She picked up an empty steel travel mug and crushed it in a vaguely satisfying manner.

The others stopped talking and looked at her.

“Nobody’s perfect.”  Darcy murmured.  Her heart rate sped up as she opened a special report marked ‘Faustus/H. Stark, 1946 – Agent, M. Carter/NY Office’.  She read with eager dread details about Faustus’ interactions with the SSR and Howard Stark.  Howard nearly committed mass murder under Faustus’ influence. Darcy made it through the entire report before she had to leave the room.  “Excuse me. Air.”

As she reached the door, Darcy turned back.  “Why haven’t you shared every bit of this with Tony?” Natasha leaned forward, pity in her face.  Darcy felt winded, as though from a gut punch.  “You have?”

“I don't believe he's opened the files- yet.”  Natasha’s tone and expression were soft.

Darcy turned and left at a run.  She didn’t laugh as she ran this time.

 

_to be continued..._


	6. Sweetness & Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV. (Steve's internal monologue is in italics.)

A sharp rapping on the door woke Steve.  He groaned as he realized that he was still in his soul mate's body and at the Avengers' Upstate New York base. He put her glasses on and shuffled to the door cautiously.  "Hello?"

"Darcy!  Let me in," an unfamiliar, female voice called.

Steve opened the door.  "Hi?"

The beautiful lady in the hall pulled Darcy close for a ferocious one-armed hug and held a small candlelit cake ringed with chocolate strawberries in her other hand.  "Hi, yourself.  Is that any way to greet me after so long? Happy Birthday!  Thirty!  I promised I wouldn’t forget. Here.  Pretend I sang to you and make a wish."  The woman looked expectant.

_Oh, God. What now?_

Steve nodded and blew out the candle. He accepted the cake and set it on a table. Blearily, he wondered if he ought to just tell this woman the truth.  She cared enough about Darcy to bring cake.

“Yay!”  The woman studied Darcy closely and looked around. "What were you doing?"

Steve pulled off Darcy's glasses and rubbed her eyes.  "Nap." Sharp pressure in her bladder made him fidget. 

The other woman closed the door behind her and leaned against it, voice breathless with excitement.  "Who are you?"  Her eyes were bright with unshed tears of joy.

_Oh, shit._

Steve froze.  "Darcy?"

The woman shook her head.  "Ha! No way. Try again.  I'm Darcy's best friend, Jane.  We've spent YEARS together in just about every kind of situation.  You're not Darcy."  She shifted in place excitedly, almost dancing.  "You didn’t even lick the frosting or eat a strawberry. Darcy and frosting?  As close to soul mates as she's had before now. Darcy's almost too enthusiastic sometimes, too, like when I come back after weeks away on Vanaheim. You MUST be her soul mate!" she squealed and did a fist pump.

"Vanaheim? Asgard’s ally? Were you with Thor?" Steve blurted and backpedaled. "I mean..."  _Dr. Jane Foster.  Must be.  Thor’s lover, the one with the Nobel Prize. Wow.  Gorgeous and brilliant. And she’s my soul mate’s best friend? Nice._

Jane’s eyes narrowed.  "Interesting. Most people have never heard of Vanaheim and don't know that one of Thor's friends lives there. They make dumb jokes about Disneyland."  She shrugged.  "You're Darcy's soul mate, whoever you are.  So, you're _bound_ to be okay."  Jane looked at him expectantly.  “No appreciation for puns? Huh.”  She frowned.  "I didn't see Thor. I stayed with his friend’s family."  She walked past Steve and sat on the couch, curling her legs under her in a manner that showed she'd sat in that spot a thousand times before.  "Why are you pretending to be Darcy? Have you been around anyone else?"

_UGH. I don’t even want to think about it._

Steve let out a tense breath.  "I worry for Darcy after spending a few hours in her shoes."

Jane tilted her head, sympathetic, "what happened?"

"What is her relationship to Tony?" He winced and waved off the concern. 

_Daughter. Please say daughter._

" _Tony?_ Hm."  Jane frowned.  "You say that like you know him."  She sat back and snapped her fingers.  "James Barnes?  He would hide the truth.”  She shuddered. “Oh! That's why Darcy's soul mate sensory moment was so cold!" She paused, and then shook her head.  "No.  Wait. He doesn't know Thor."

_Cold. NO. No, no, no.  Oh, God!  I want to make it all better.  Poor, sweet, soul mate._ He reeled at the thought. "On her twenty-first birthday she felt what I was experiencing?"

Jane nodded.  "Yep. A long, icy minute."  She pointed at him, a fierce look of certainty on her face. "Steve Rogers."  Her grin spread.  “So that wasn’t just a pretend crush to drive Tony crazy! Awesome. Still trouble, but awesome.”

_Yep. Smart._ He paused, not sure how to respond.  "Yes. I’m Steve Rogers.  I was in the Arctic nine years ago."  He blinked quickly, frowning.  "Poor Darcy."  He noticed several afghans and blankets around the room, and sweaters hanging from a chair and a door knob.  The urge to cuddle and warm her hit him hard.  _I need to have you in my arms, now._

Jane fidgeted and gave a half shrug.  "She doesn’t dwell on bad stuff. She doesn't talk about it, though I know part of the reason she wanted an internship in New Mexico was desert heat.  I got the tale one time over tequila. She thought you were dead, tried to joke about her zombie soul mate.  While she wouldn’t admit it, I think she's been dreading her birthday.  She seemed prepared to mourn."  Jane's face split into a huge smile.  "She must be so excited!  What were you, in your own body, doing when the switch hit?"

He gulped, "late night sparring session."  _If Sam scared her, I’ll pound him._

Jane made a face.  "Oh.  Well, your body can take a hit.  And your sparring partner would notice a difference pretty quickly and stop.  Darcy's handy with a Taser and quick to tell people off, but not a fighter in the sparring sense. You move differently from her, too, stiffer and more disciplined. Your posture makes me tense."

A flash of headache pain hit.  Steve winced.

Jane evaluated carefully.  "You… She looks pale.  Do you feel okay? How long have you been in Darcy's body?"

"A few hours, I think.  The switch is stressing her body. And everything's murkier, so I’m unsure.  No offense to her.  Just, the serum sped up my thought processes in my body." Darcy's stomach growled and the pressure in her bladder increased.

With a rueful chuckle, Jane sat back and stared.  "Have you eaten?  Had anything to drink?  Where was she when you switched into her body?"

"A lab.  Tony said something about coffee, but I haven't eaten or had anything to drink yet.  I was tired."  Steve swallowed. "I guess I am hungry and thirsty, still sleepy, too."  He didn't mention the need to go to the bathroom.  It led his mind down other paths that he didn’t want to travel in front of anyone else. 

"Headache?" Jane guessed. 

Steve nodded.

"Take any pain killers? She takes them sometimes, makes up silly songs about them."  Jane tilted her head and hummed.

Steve's eyes went wide.  "I didn't.  They don't work on me." _I’m an idiot.  Darcy’s not in a serum-enhanced body and F.R.I.D.A.Y. reminded her to take meds._

Ruefully rolling her eyes, Jane stared at him. “So weird.  You’re so different from Darcy.”  She pouted, obviously eager to reunite with her friend.

Steve nodded, feeling more wrong-footed than he had since Peggy shot him for kissing Phillips’ secretary.  “I should have realized that medicine helps Darcy.”  He sucked in a breath, imagining Darcy returning to her body only to suffer excessive pain because he stupidly neglected her wellbeing. The thought of hurting her made him feel sick inside.  Having the chance to be with a soul mate again left him urgently concerned for her.

Jane shrugged.  “Check in the kitchen near her drinking glasses or the bedside table or her medicine cabinet.  I don’t know where she keeps that stuff.  If I need a headache pill she puts it in my hand.”

_Handy for you._   Steve raised his brows.  “What’s her job?”

Jane twisted a strand of hair around her finger, staring.  “Assistant now, though it’s more like she runs things since she’s **Darcy**.  Friend.  She’s the best.”  She looked around.  “It’s odd to be in here without music playing.”

Steve began searching for medicine, hesitant to invade Darcy’s privacy but determined to ease the pain the instant he imagined her returning to her body and experiencing it. “How long have you known Darcy?  What’s she like?” He turned back.

Jane started to chuckle. “Darcy?  She’s a force of nature, in the good way.  She seems frivolous, cuz she’s so lighthearted and sweet, but she’s made of steel.  She’s smarter than she lets on and she cuts through BS like a laser.”

_Frivolous and light?  With headaches and intense emotions to handle?  My soul mate is an angel._

Steve winced as he stretched towards a high shelf and jumped a bit in an effort to reach.  The bouncing of Darcy’s breasts was distracting and uncomfortable. 

_I need to learn to give good back massages.  Her breasts put pressure on her back.  Luscious breasts.  Don’t think about breasts. Don’t think about breasts. Breasts.  No. Massage.  My girl needs TLC, from me. And I need to rub and fondle and… stop.  Just stop, Rogers.  Get a grip._

Aloud, he chided, “look lower, Rogers.  She probably doesn’t ever use the top shelf of anything.”  He moved to her bedside table, idly wondering which side of the mattress Darcy preferred.  He sat on her bed, pulled open the drawer, and stared.  _WHAT ARE THOSE?_   No medicines were kept there, but she had a few sex toys, a leaking bottle of lube, an unopened box of condoms, and several discarded batteries.  He tightened the cap on the leaking bottle. _How does that one work?  And that one? What’s her favorite? What does she like in bed? What is she like in bed? Soul mate. I haven’t had good sex since that last time with Peggy in London. Over seventy years? Oh, fuck.  Too long.  I can’t believe it’s been so long._

Jane called, “find the medicine?”

“Uh, no.”  Steve forced himself to shut the drawer and went into the bathroom.  He stopped there and looked at Darcy’s face in the mirror. _Beautiful._ He couldn’t help smiling at the reflection.  His soul mate was lovely! He opened the medicine cabinet.  “Correction.  She keeps them in the most obvious place of all.  I should’ve looked here first.”  He looked at the bottle labels, frowning as he discovered that she suffered from anxiety, migraines, allergies, and high blood pressure. _Oh, sweetheart._

“Oh! That’s like her.  Darcy’s practical.  She’s the one with the common sense, a valued commodity around scientists and Tony.” Jane snickered.

Steve closed the door and used the toilet quickly, awkwardly.  He washed up and ran water into a disposable cup from the sink-side dispenser.  He grinned as he saw that the cups had his old shield emblem on them. _My shield!_   “What is Tony to Darcy?  You never said.”

“Didn’t I?”  Jane’s voice sounded farther away, coming from the kitchen.  “Ooh!  Truffles. I’ll apologize to Darcy later for eating her chocolate stash while she’s away. After all, I brought cake.”

Steve drank more water and studied Darcy’s reflection in the mirror. _Some dames like chocolate a lot_. _Wonder if she does. What pretty eyes!_   “I feel like I should defend her chocolate stash.  Are you trying to get this soul mate relationship off on a bad foot?”  Hating to look away, he walked to the apartment kitchen. He glanced back longingly as he left the mirror. _I want to meet you, soul mate._ He hadn’t given his loneliness much thought when he assumed he might never have a soul mate again, couldn’t bear to.

Jane was savoring a dark chocolate truffle, so her speech was thick.  “He’s her dad. Tony, I mean.  It was in the Hydra info dump.  For some reason he was combing through it recently, something to do with things you didn’t bother to tell him?  He found out that all those times we thought Hydra was after me, they really wanted Darcy.  Thor would’ve handled them either way, but it’s always good to have all the information.”

_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU, GOD.  She’s not Tony's mistress.  Now.  How in the world is it gonna work for me to be soul mates with Tony’s daughter? Still thankful, but…_

Steve sighed.  “I’ll have to thank Thor.  Did Darcy know about Tony before that?”  He was glad he’d just taken a blood pressure pill.  He put Darcy’s cake in the refrigerator to save it for her. _Happy Birthday, sweet soul mate!_

Jane took a step forward as though to offer comfort, but stopped herself. “You look distressed.  Sorry.  I almost hugged you, I mean Darcy. I mean…”  She smiled slightly.  “Thor had just come back to Earth when they attacked the first time.  Darcy usually has good sense of when to pull her Taser.  She took down one, but was grabbed by two others. Thor took it from there. As Darcy laughed about it later… ‘lightning, thunder, jack-booted thugs peeing themselves’.”  Jane giggled.

_Thank you, Thor.  I owe you, buddy.  I will protect your lover, too.  Lover. I’m gonna have a lover again.  Focus.  Get a grip, Rogers._

Jane quieted, looking more serious. “She didn’t know, was outraged thinking that thugs were after me.  Then, one day soon after you became a fugitive, Tony showed up.  Again, we thought he’d come looking for Thor, or maybe me.  But, he couldn’t stop staring at Darcy.  And he started crying!  He apologized like a million times until Darcy shut him up and then he faked being blasé while she stomped out and called her mom. Talk about awkward!  Candy took hush money from a Stark executive named Obadiah Stane.” 

_STANE?_ Steve flinched, remembering what he’d read about Stane in the folder Nick Fury had given him on Tony Stark before they met.

Jane nodded agreement.  “Darcy figures she was lucky Stark Industries had a good year when Tony knocked up Candy, AND that Playboy discovered Candy’s pregnancy first and fired her from work at the mansion in a high profile scandal that they turned into a cautionary series of articles about birth control.  Candy never outed Tony as the father. Else, who knows what Stane might’ve done?”  Jane smiled fondly.  “Darcy forgave her mom, of course.  Candy wasn’t the only woman to ever lose her mind over a charming billionaire.  And Darcy’s a softy.  Her mom didn’t mean any harm.  Tony’s civil to Candy now, for Darcy’s sake.”

_Are Darcy and Tony close?_ “Are Darcy and Tony close?” Steve winced, not wanting to be selfish but hoping on some level that they weren’t. 

“Very close for knowing each other just a few months. He’s more emotional than I would have guessed from what you see on TV and in magazines.  He seems like a callous asshole in the media, but is an absolute marshmallow around Darcy, doting.  She says she gets her softy side from him.  Obviously she got his smarts, too.  I didn’t know that the magic she worked on my equipment qualifies it as Stark Tech!” Jane cackled.

Steve asked about Jane’s work and spent the next ten minutes staring at her as she animatedly uttered sounds that resembled words, but made no sense to him.  _Is that even English?_ He finally managed a weak, “cool.”

Jane laughed, “Now, you sound like Darcy.”

 

_to be continued..._


	7. Are You Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy learns how little the Avengers discussed the Accords before splitting into Teams. As a Political Scientist, she's unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. FEAR. I've been dragging my feet due to fear. CACW discourse is so incredibly toxic that it seems obvious that whatever I write about the Accords will generate disagreement/hate. And, you know what? It feels like there is friction and disagreement EVERYWHERE these days. It's exhausting. Anyway, I'm gonna post this - and the next chapter, if I have time - and run far, far away. ;) Flee the country, in fact.
> 
> Tuesday, Hubs & I leave for France to celebrate 25 yrs married & 5 yrs dating before that. (yay!) I've been busy getting ready... writing up instructions for the babysitting grandparents, including carpool line maps... cleaning the whole house so that they won't be disgusted by my lazy slovenliness the entire week (yes, I did hire someone to wash the floors... I'm that lazy)... washing clothes & working on final trip plans (I made a lunch reservation at a Cheese/Charcuterie/Wine place on an entirely French language site, and think I did it right!), etc.
> 
> Anyway, I have the next chapter fully written and ready for final edit (oh... SORRY that I've been so hesitant about this one that I've been going un-beta'd. I'm sure there's a lot of nonsense that my usual beta would've cleaned out, but I just haven't been in the best head space, yada yada.) Anyway, thank you for the nice comments! I hope you like this and that I don't incite too much hate as I wade into CACW nonsense.

Darcy almost wished Steve didn’t have such a perfect memory.  She’d like to forget what she’d seen in the files on James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier, **torture** … and Howard Stark. Even though she knew little about her grandfather- beyond history books, film clips, and the occasional mention in media bits about Tony- Darcy took it personally that Howard Stark had been brainwashed. It almost offended her pride, and certainly gave her anxious grief for what her grandfather had suffered.  Thoughts about how Tony would react hovered like a storm cloud in her thoughts. 

And, torture! Various tortures described in the files upset her so much that she pulverized boulders and ripped apart a tree with Steve’s bare hands, wounding them. Earlier she’d wondered if she could forgive Jane for committing a heinous crime. That led her to consider how she’d feel if **Jane** had been subjected to ANY of the things Hydra had done to James Barnes.  She’d hated Barnes in family solidarity before.  Now?

It felt like the kind of revelation that ought to trigger a soul mate switch return.  “Steve?”  She called to her soul mate, waiting.  The name echoed across the landscape, a lonely sound.

When Darcy returned to the Secret Avengers’ base, she was glad that no one wanted to discuss more distressing topics, and even happier to find the others eating again.  Sam was an excellent cook, apparently accustomed to feeding people with large appetites. 

Wanda greeted her at the door with a First Aid kit and damp rags for cleaning Steve’s wounds. Natasha nodded a greeting, her face expressionless.  Darcy couldn’t pinpoint a reason, but her intuition told her that Natasha was concerned about her. 

“This is the best Gumbo I’ve ever tasted, Sam.”  Darcy could hardly pause eating to pay the compliment.  She was interested to find that she liked different flavors while in Steve’s form than she did when in her own body.  In her thoughts, she wanted to add more hot sauce to the gumbo.  But Steve’s taste buds didn’t seem to agree, no matter how much he wanted to eat. She vowed to try the gumbo again when she returned to her body, for the sake of comparison.

Sam’s smile was tinged with sadness.  “My soul mate’s family recipe.  Riley taught me how to cook Cajun and Creole.  It’s mostly using up whatever’s on hand, drinking while you cook, and letting things simmer.  I had this batch in the freezer, from a day when I had time for all those things.  You like it even more than Steve does.  He’s still adjusting to the times. Says they boiled everything back in the day.”

Darcy nodded and filed away the observation on Steve as she continued eating.  “Your soul mate’s legacy is delicious.  I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet Riley.” She turned to the others after she’d finished three helpings.  “Do you have soul mates?”

Wanda shrugged.  “I’m not sure.”  She looked pensive. Red energy tendrils played over her fingers.

Natasha kept typing on her phone and didn’t answer.  She wore a bracelet on the wrist where one might expect to see a mark.

Silence hung heavy in the room.

“Sorry.” Darcy looked from one of the others to the next. “I’ve had a poor relationship with that question for a long time.  I should know better than to ask.”  She held out Steve’s wrist, the one bearing the same mark that adorned her own.  “My mark was so pale it was nearly invisible until just a few months ago.  And,” she shuddered, “my sensory moment SUCKED.  From then until my mark darkened, I was sure I’d seen death from the inside.” She traced the mark thoughtfully, noting white lines from Steve’s previous mark underneath, a background that was indelibly part of him. “I wondered if maybe my soul mate was in a sort of coma, but really thought he was dead and the afterlife was less about sparkly gates and angel wings than just cold and empty loneliness at its most unbearable.” 

Wanda shuddered, close to tears as the essence of Darcy’s memories hit her. Wanda murmured sadly, “oh, Steve.”

Darcy kept talking to gloss over emotion and the overwhelming desire to hold Steve close, to try to compensate for the nothingness that had held him captive for so long. “I didn’t know WHAT to think when the mark darkened.  Then a few weeks later Tony showed up and announced he was my father. Life officially got weirder then!”  She grinned.  “It’s been kind of a crazy thirty years, from my wild mom to space stuff, Thor, and the rest. I had an existential freak-out a few years ago, lamenting that I haven’t made a name for myself in politics or something, but thirty is a big one too. Life changing.”

Natasha looked up sharply.  Steve’s phone buzzed to indicate an incoming message.  Darcy glanced at it to verify that it was from Natasha, disappointed that it wasn’t from her soul mate.  What was happening where he was? Impatient desire to meet him began to feel like an itch she couldn’t reach. But the message wasn’t from Steve.  Natasha had sent information on the Avengers’ discussions of the Sokovia Accords. 

Darcy smiled as Sam handed out more cupcakes.  “You guys are cool, but this is not how I imagined my birthday.”  Lips pursed, she pouted.  “I tried nobility on for size and told Tony not to buy me anything outrageous, but secretly hope for a car.”  Quietly, she mused, “Tony’s excited about my birthday.  He likes a good time, and this is the first one since he found out I exist, so he’s been obnoxiously insistent on making it into an extravaganza.”

Natasha chuckled and nodded, her manner revealing continued fondness for Tony.

Sam choked on laughter.   “Just Steve’s style.”

Ruefully, Darcy shrugged, “Not mine either, to be honest.  But Jane was gonna try and make it back in time to celebrate and I tried to talk sense into Tony.  Pepper listens, even when he doesn’t.  So, it’ll only be half awful, with a gigantic cake.”  Darcy ate three cupcakes, taking time to think. “A soul mate’s a good gift, if complicated. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but this is a tangle.” Her sense of longing to meet Steve continued to grow.

Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, absorbing the emotions of those in the room.

 “Tony’s right. This is a big deal, a birthday to celebrate. You need a party.” Natasha’s fiery expression challenged Darcy.

Awkwardly chuckling, Darcy shared, “pretty sure there’s one set up for me at the Avengers’ Upstate Base. Steve’s invitation got lost in the mail, though.” She shrugged and frowned, looking down his body.  It was a really nice view.  She wanted to see him with her own eyes.

Natasha’s smile was kind of scary.  “Well, we can try a few more common switch-back methods first, but if they don’t work?  We should go.  It’s not right for the guest of honor to miss her own 30th birthday party.”

Sam groaned while Wanda rubbed her neck uneasily and breathed in and out in a steady rhythm, trying to relax.

\---

After eating, Darcy read through Natasha’s account of the Avengers’ discussions of the Sokovia Accords. Notes on the presentation by Secretary Ross infuriated Darcy. The brevity of the following discussion astonished her. 

“What the…? That’s all? Are you kidding me?”  She scrolled back to the beginning, noting that she remembered every single word.  Eidetic memory had an upside then.  She pulled up the Accords on the phone and began to read them again, committing them to memory and wondering if she would retain the information after she returned to her own body.  Her anger increased as she read. Every time she read the Accords a new clause that reeked of injustice jumped out at her.

Natasha shrugged, “little was said after Steve left the group that day.”

Darcy couldn’t believe that someone notified Steve of his first soul mate’s death via text message.  She wanted to slap them for that coldness.  Remembering how she’d mourned her assumed-dead soul mate after her sensory moment, Darcy felt tears prick Steve’s eyes.  She shook his head and sniffled, then read what Natasha shared from her discussions with Steve and with Tony, and what passed between the Avengers before they fought each other in Leipzig, and then Steve’s rescue of those on The Raft.  Darcy paced as she read.

Finally, she turned to the others in disbelief.  “That’s everything?!  For this thing meant to regulate you as you put your lives on the line to save the world, you talked about it for like ten minutes? You didn’t call in experts in International Law?  Or, human rights? This is all the discussion you’ve had about laws made to govern your work and your rights, or lack thereof?!  Are you people crazy?  Have you even HEARD of Political Science?  Or basic negotiation? Do you pay any attention to what’s happening in the world?” 

Darcy clenched Steve’s fists, shaking with rage.  “One hundred and seventeen nations?  Without you knowing ANYTHING about it until so late in the process... Did anyone ask which nations?  What about objections? Did anyone look at those discussions, or the reasons the other seventy-some member nations gave for not signing?  Did anyone think to question how the blasted thing was introduced to the UN in the first place, and what role Thaddeus Ross had in pushing it through?  What do you know about him and his background? Did none of you even watch the news, ever? Did anyone think to check on how King T’Chaka was manipulated, through grief for Wakanda’s lost citizens, into standing up for the Accords?  Did anyone wonder why the Accords spokesperson wasn’t someone from **Sokovia**? While people died in that battle, you saved most of them.  Its leadership…”  She turned to Wanda.  “Didn’t you talk with anyone from your country’s government after the Avengers’ work there?”

Wanda paled, whispering, “Pietro…” Her eyes glistened.

“Wanda’s twin brother was a casualty.  He gave his life to save others.  It wasn’t a good time for taking calls from bureaucrats.”  Obviously uneasy, Sam added, “and we kept busy after that.  There was training and other helpful things, things to keep her mind off him and the mistakes they made.”  He put a comforting hand on Wanda's shoulder.

Wanda nodded, shame clear in her features.  “I did so much that I regret, let my anger over my parents’ deaths and our… fear… drive me.  We both did.  But then Pietro stood between Clint- and the child he went back for- and certain death.”  A tear rolled down her cheek. “I wanted to honor his sacrifice and make up for all I regret.  I wanted to help people, not…”  She choked on a sob.  “In Lagos, my only thought was to save Steve from the explosion.  I pushed it away from him, but didn’t account accurately for its force or the winds.  I failed.  People died at my hand.”

Darcy’s eyes widened at Wanda’s words and her anger cooled to a simmer, while she processed a jab of fear at the thought of Steve being caught in an explosion. Her time in his body had helped her understand his amazing capabilities and limits.  “I don't see it that way, but... Grief takes time. Training, too.  I get that.”  Her vision was unfocused as she thought things over.  “So, post-Sokovia… Thor left.  Tony ‘retired’, sort of.  It was time for grieving the past and working on new beginnings.”  She shook her head.  “But, you guys lost control of public perception. The narrative.  Every time I turned on the TV, for the longest time, all I saw were images of destruction tied to mentions of the Avengers.  Thor’s my friend and I’ve seen him sacrifice himself to save people- save the universe- so the obvious bias ticked me off.  But not everyone knows you guys personally, and Tony acted guilty every time a microphone got shoved in his face for months after Sokovia.  It’s like a perfect storm.  Someone took advantage.”

Natasha nodded.  “More than one, I think. An incidental enemy, Helmut Zemo, had a grudge. I agree with your conclusions. Our weaknesses were exploited.  It started even before Sokovia.  There were outcries against the Avengers in the aftermath of the Chitauri invasion.”  She looked uncomfortable.  “I wish I could ask Bruce about his past experiences with Secretary Ross.  Those files were redacted.  Ross has friends in high- or low- places. I’m in no position to get help from State or the Pentagon now.”

Sam chuckled, “if he turns out to be Hydra, Steve’s gonna blow a gasket.  He’s had enough of those guys.”

“Jane has a friend at Culver University that can probably help you out better than just about anyone else.” Darcy looked thoughtful.  

Natasha sat back, obviously intrigued, “do tell.”

Darcy grinned darkly, nodding.

“That look! You look the way Steve did when he broke into my cell,” Sam commented.  He gave Wanda’s shoulder another comforting squeeze. “Good stuff comes from that look.”

The four put their heads together to discuss their approach to the Upstate Base.  Darcy’s knowledge of its current protocols was invaluable.  Once a plan was made, Darcy felt relief flow through Steve’s body. He felt physically better once decisions were set.  The term ‘man of action’ took on new meaning and made her like him even more. 

First, return techniques were tried. 

Darcy spent more time in Steve’s quarters and looked through his things to get to know him better.  She found his Big Band albums appalling, his taste in easy-listening vocalists quaint, and his collection of military texts almost too thorough.  On the other hand, his art was amazing and he had good blues albums.  She sat down at a table and wrote him a letter.  She gave into temptation and tried to call her own phone, belatedly realizing that he wouldn’t know her password and be able to access it.

So, she asked the others for help. 

Natasha startled Darcy and induced pain. Nothing. 

Wanda knocked Steve’s body unconscious.  Darcy woke seconds later, still in Steve's body. 

Sam tried dropping from a great height (and catching her just before Steve’s body could hit the ground). That scare didn’t send her back, either.

Irritated from the efforts, Darcy conceded.  “Fuck it.  I give.  Let’s crash my party!”

Darcy let Sam help fasten a dark tactical suit on Steve’s body.  Giggles overcame her as she realized that he’d dyed a Captain America uniform black and scraped off every Avengers emblem, evidence of a petty & spiteful streak.  As the Quinjet sped into North American airspace, her nervousness increased.  That had nothing to do with Natasha’s flawless piloting.  The enormity of going to meet the person Fate matched her with was the thing making butterflies do the Macarena in her tummy.

“He’ll love you.” Wanda smiled softly.

Darcy winced.  “I sure hope so.  It’d suck if he didn’t.”  She struggled to hold still; worried she might accidentally break the jet with his super strength.  The constant control he had to exert over himself was mentally taxing.

Sam shook his head.  “He’s sure lucky.”

“What makes you say that? You don’t know what I look like.” Darcy chuckled nervously. “Don’t get me wrong.  I’m cute.  I just mean you can’t know how fair or unfair this thing is without seeing me.”

“Well, you’re smart in ways he’s not.  You’re chill and nice. Mostly, you’ve shown us his smile more today than we’ve _ever_ seen from him.  And we’ve all known him for years.”  Sam nodded.  “I think Fate got it right.  He needs you. And, you’re not getting a bad deal. He’s alright. A self-sacrificing dumbass, but alright.”

Darcy breathed out, long and slow.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

_to be continued..._


	8. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve POV. (Steve's thoughts are italicized. He keeps a lot inside.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was in Paris for my 25th anniversary trip (which was awesome), my 95-year-old dad fell and broke 2 ribs. His recovery has been slow, incomplete, and a bad time in general. Pain meds left him vague and sleepy and unreliable. This has resulted in me & sibs having to step up to help. I take/make him and my 92 yr old mom dinner 2x/week and take lunches as needed. I've had to help with groceries and other errands. I've taken over his pill minder because I realized he'd gotten too confused to manage it himself. I've had to learn about the VA system and his treatment there. Every time I'm over there the list of things they NEED grows. He refuses to go into a nursing home and sneaks out driving against our recommendation. The sibs can't help getting on each others' nerves and disagreeing about stuff as we all struggle. It's been overwhelming and continues that way.
> 
> I already had a lot on my plate. My older son is 14 w/athletic practices and school activities and a girlfriend and NO LICENSE yet. So, I drive him a LOT. My younger son has Down syndrome, which means he's the coolest and nicest person ever but I have extra mom duties that other moms of 10 yr olds do not have. And hubs travels more than half the time in his work.
> 
> So, please understand the delay in writing and posting. Getting comments that add to my guilt about the things I'm not getting done right now only adds to my burden. 
> 
> Thank you. I miss you guys.
> 
> -  
> Also, if you objected when Darcy-in-Steve explored his body's sexual/pleasure responses several chapters ago? You will not like part of this chapter and should stop reading now.

After hugging Jane goodbye, Steve had a stab of intuition about the gleam in her eye.  “Don’t get me in trouble with my soul mate, okay?”  _Geez!  If I let something happen to Jane, Darcy’d have every right to tear me a new one._

He almost laughed as guilt flooded the doctor’s expression and she shrugged.  Sighing heavily, Jane wheedled, “just a few hours.  Okay? I have readings to check on from during my time away.”

Steve nodded uneasily and looked at the clock and at Jane as she backed away. “Please don’t do things differently than you would if Darcy was around.  Okay?”  _Yeah. Sure.  YOU are trouble.  I know the type.  I am the type.  Bucky was… Don’t think about Bucky._ _Wouldn’t it be something if he regained memories?_   _Don’t hope. Don’t wish.  Focus.  What trouble can Jane get into?  God. I hope she doesn’t blow shit up around my soul mate, like SOME crazy engineer I know._   He could practically see the gears turning in Jane’s mind.  Her work was far enough out of his sphere of understanding for him to regard it with healthy fear. He vowed to check on her in three hours at most, praying that would meet with Darcy’s approval. Darcy’s stomach rumbled again, so Steve ate a sandwich.  Then, he explored Darcy’s apartment more.  Quirky touches caught his eye and made him smile. She had favorite books from her childhood on a shelf- spooky stories, several books from a girl detective mystery series, books about prairie life, and a well-worn copy of The Diary of a Young Girl, the Story of Anne Frank.  Steve picked it up and read the summary. A chill ran down his spine.  _Guilt._

The horror of Hitler’s Final Solution haunted him.  _Should have saved them._ The gulf of time cast it in stark relief as one of the few occurrences in history with no gradation- wholly bad and shameful.  _OVENS._ He’d struggled to recall his understanding of it during the War, second-guessing every second of time he’d wasted.  His work against Red Skull was vital, and something he was uniquely qualified for.  But, he couldn’t help wishing he’d done more against the Holocaust.  _I failed so many.  Can’t think about it or I’ll sink under the weight.  But, I should’ve done… more._

His eye went to a small menorah in the window.  It gleamed as though it had been dusted recently, well kept.  Apparently his soul mate was Jewish. _Was Howard Jewish? Holy… HOWARD’s granddaughter. He’d laugh his ass off, and be more than a bit jealous._ Steve was aware of Howard’s attraction to him. He hadn’t mentioned THAT to Tony, either.  In dark-humored moments, he imagined telling Tony only unfiltered truth going forward.  He was curious to know what Tony would make of Howard’s obvious thirst for his super soldier creation.  _I was so tempted to say something that time he showed me The Rocky Horror Picture Show and made all those bad jokes._

Steve ran a finger over the spine of a thicker tome. Darcy’s taste in books had matured to delve deeply into political philosophy and societal theory.  She had texts on Political Science, books about international law, social contracts, human rights, and women’s rights.  Some of the titles in her collection made him wonder how much more she understood government and bureaucracy than he did.  That idea gave him a flicker of hope. She also had an electronic reader, unsurprisingly.  It needed charging.  The cover was embellished with a stylized graphic of his shield.  The sight made him smile.

_I can only hope she’s still a fan since finding her father and hearing whatever he’s had to say about me in recent months. And, DAMN. I miss the shield. I look stupid as hell the way I hold my arm sometimes as if I still have it.  Bucky would laugh at me if, well, if Bucky laughed any more. Ever. I wonder what he’ll think of my new soul mate.  I wonder if he’ll find a soul mate. Or, if the weird vibe I get off Natasha sometimes means what I think._

Giving in to his innate need to plan and strategize to safeguard his and Darcy’s happiness, he sat down at her computer.  Things he’d heard Natasha advise rang through his mind.  So, he checked Darcy’s browser history.  Purchases, game play, social media.  He gleaned more ideas about things Darcy liked and disliked, general and sensual.  He learned to watch his language for sexist mistakes.  He scanned info from sites with clues to her intimate preferences thoroughly.  The patterns of thought he’d long applied to battle plans, he now focused towards learning how to please his soul mate. She was brilliant and warm and lovable and light.  He wanted to be worthy of her love.

There was a large stack of mail.  Steve divided it into smaller stacks- catalogs, bills, solicitations.  A pink envelope on an end table by her sofa caught his eye.  He grabbed it to set it on a pile and found that underneath was a pink sheet of perfumed paper, a letter from Darcy’s mother.

A passage caught his eye- “ ** _I helped rub feeling back into your frozen hands and feet that day, Baby, and remember how sick you were.  I get why your birthdays scare you. They scare me, too. I wish that somehow it would turn out okay.  But if you end up without a soul mate, if they’re gone, you’ll be fine.  You’re strong.  So strong, baby.  You always stand up to life and I know you will this time, too.  I hope you have a happy birthday, my gorgeous and smart and funny Darcy_.** ”

Darcy’s body shook with Steve’s emotions, his longings. The idea of her sick and cold worked on him fiercely. _Want to keep you safe and warm forever, soul mate._ He hated to think of Darcy’s Sensory Moment, but it pleased him to read that his soul mate was loved. He couldn’t wait to meet her _. I need to make it happen. Plan. Then, I can hug her and make sure she stays warm and safe. And more than hug… much more._

So, he thought about all he’d ever read about soul mate switches.  Some people returned to their own bodies within a minute of the switch, much like a sensory moment.  For others, the Switch lasted days or even weeks. Some people only needed to close their eyes and think about their own body.  Most returned when both soul mates fell to sleep at the same time.  _That might be part of our problem.  We’re in different time zones and my body doesn’t need sleep much_.  Some returns happened when strong sensations or emotions hit one or the other, when they cried- or reached orgasm.  Getting knocked unconscious or being wounded caused some returns.  _Have Natasha, Sam, or Wanda tried knocking my body out?  I can’t bring myself to harm Darcy._ Others switched when they learned something important about their soul mate.  

If nothing else happened sooner, people returned to their own bodies when they met their soul mate and kissed for the first time. _I want to kiss you, Darcy Lewis._

He began to snoop around Darcy’s apartment more aggressively.  He turned lights on and off, passed through doorways and tried calling her name and his name out loud. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own body, thought sad thoughts until tears ran down Darcy’s cheeks, and even reluctantly stuck Darcy’s arm with a pin to induce pain. _Ow! Fuck! Sorry, sweetheart. Damn. I miss instant healing._   He cleaned the tiny wound carefully. _There.  Sorry about that._    

Nothing triggered the return. _What the hell will help me get back to my own body so that I can meet Darcy and get to know her?_

Finally, Steve stripped down for a relaxing, hot shower. He couldn’t help but be fascinated as he washed her soft skin and curves.  _Soft. Firm. Perfect._ _So pretty._ _Want._ He felt arousal building further as he explored her body with soapy hands.  He took his time and concentrated- learning and savoring Darcy. Her reflection in the steamed mirror while he toweled dry took his breath away.  He brushed her hair and walked naked to her bed.  He folded the towel and put it on her pillow to prevent her hair from soaking it and lay back.

_Want all of you, soul mate.  Want to feel more of your pleasure, know what your sounds mean and how to wring them from you.  So beautiful. So beautiful._ Her skin felt almost too tight, prickling with desires he longed to fulfill.

He could justify his activities as merely return efforts, but would be lying if he didn’t admit a desire to know more about Darcy - and what pleasure felt like for her and for women, in general.  It was an accepted, if titillating, aspect of the Soul Mate Switch. Soul mates had a unique chance to learn what pleased their destined partner, and to experience sexuality from their mate’s point of view. He’d heard people try to describe their experiences on lurid reality television and talk shows.

_Stop over-thinking and just FEEL._

Steve ran the fingers of one hand lightly over the palm of the other, then to the wrist and up the inside of the arm- taking note of Darcy’s most sensitive spots. His thoughts raced. He was determined to know how to please her. _Darcy. Soul Mate. Mine.  Gonna take good care of you._

Steve wasn’t naïve.  He’d had a fling with a chorus girl while on his USO Tour. Then, he and Peggy had managed a few spectacular interludes during the War. The difference  of being with a mate floored him. His hearing was good enough that he was aware that people found his serum-enhanced form sexually attractive in either century, though. So, he was confident that his body would please his new soul mate.  He knew how sensitive he was to touch, how easily aroused his body was.  And from details he’d noticed already, Darcy was sensual and playful. _Can’t wait to be with ya, baby doll._ He shivered with anticipation.  She had a highly sensitive spot just above her collar bone. _Gonna kiss right there, make you squirm. Wanna make you crazy about me._   He savored her pleasure, trying different touches and memorizing what aroused her most.  Heat built in a warm haze of feeling.  _More._ _Want more. Darcy…_

His thoughts turned to the bedside table’s contents. He opened the drawer and grabbed the item on top, a small vibe.  When he pressed the button on the end, it began to hum.  He slipped it between her legs and moaned as her body spasmed. _WOW. Concentrated bliss.  Note to self- give her oral and take my time, not too much too soon. But, OH. Fuck._ He pulled back slightly and moaned again. Adjusting to what pleased Darcy’s body, he slid the small vibe down to tease more… and more.  He began fantasizing about satisfaction while he estimated how long it took to build her arousal. _Don’t worry, sweets.  I’ll get ya there. Oh, God. Oh, God!_   He continued intimate touches, building the sensations and dreaming of making love with Darcy. _Oh. God.  She’s gonna be the death of me.  Heaven._

Orgasm rippled through her body and he savored every bit. _Fuck, YES_. As his breathing eventually calmed again he marveled over the after effects of female orgasm.  _How can I be so relaxed and yet so vibrantly energized at the same time?_ Steve imagined making love with Darcy, gently and roughly and every way in between.  He couldn’t wait to please her.  Sad disappointment hit as he realized that orgasm hadn’t triggered return. He lay there for a long moment, eyes closed. _Breathe._

_Phone. YOU MONUMENTAL DUMBASS. You have her phone._

Steve fumbled for Darcy’s phone, intending to dial his own number. He was stopped cold when he was prompted for a pass code.

_Darcy! I got nothin’.  From what I can see, you’re too smart for your pass code to be something common or easy to guess. UGH. Damn it.  How will I…?_

A chime sounded. Steve startled as the sound reminded him there was more to the world than his soul mate and his desire to be with her, to please her so much that she’d want to stay with him.  He cleared his throat.  “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What is it?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s lilting tone, lightly reminiscent of his mother’s stronger accent, sounded, “excuse me, Darcy.  I have been asked to pass along thirty different versions of good wishes for a very happy birthday.  First, Happy Birthday.  Second, Yom huledet sameakh.  Third, Buon compleanno.   Fourth, here is Carole King singing ‘Birthday Song’.”  The song played while Steve enjoyed it.  “Fifth, Joyeux Anniversaire.  Sixth…” Guitars broke into a raucous song, ‘You Say It’s Your Birthday,’ by The Beatles.  The list continued with birthday wishes in German, Spanish, Swahili, and Morse code (accurate and clear to Steve). Birthday songs from Stevie Wonder, Guns N Roses, Elvis, Bob Marley, BB King, The Ramones, The Muppet Show Band, DJ BoBo, and Schroeder from Peanuts, and [Kygo serenaded ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORemUrv6jJ4)while Steve selected a clean bra and panties for Darcy.  The thirtieth greeting was Tony, singing a simple rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’.

PANIC ran over Steve like a freight train.

_Wow. That’s amazing and heartfelt and lovely, and I am a HORRIBLE PERSON.  Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m… He has every right to kill me now.  SHIT._

Steve’s brows shot up.  “You have a good singing voice, Tony. Um, thank you.”  He winced.  “Please relay that message, F.R.I.D.A.Y., and tell him I’d like to see him now, if possible.” He looked into Darcy’s closet and dresser in search of something to wear.  She had quirky t shirts and lots of jeans and leggings.  Her scent lingered in the clothes.  He held a shirt close and inhaled deeply.

Tony’s voice rang through the apartment.  “Hey, Kid!  You’re awake.  I hope you feel better. Don’t make it sound like you need an appointment.  I’m in the lab. You want me to come there?”

“No. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Need to freshen up a little.”  Guilt overwhelmed Steve.  The Kygo song lyrics wished Darcy **joy** and expressed Tony’s desire to keep her safe. Steve shared that desire and understood it on a gut level.  Tony was obviously excited to celebrate his daughter’s birthday with her for the first time.  Though he knew it unintentional, Steve felt like he was stealing that chance from Tony.

_Lying LIAR. I’m lying to him.  I swore I’d never do that again. DAMN. **I suck.**_

Steve hurried to leave Darcy’s quarters, only pausing to find a Taser to put in her pocket. _Yeah.  Not gonna make THAT mistake again.  I’ll make all new mistakes, instead._

Darcy's heart raced with Steve's panic.

\---

**_“So, you got detention.   How are you going to make things right?”_ **

Steve froze at the sound of HIS voice booming from the speakers in Tony’s lab. He poked Darcy’s head in and looked at Tony quizzically.  The image of Captain America, dressed in the cartoonish uniform they’d put him in for the Chitauri battle and sitting on a chair, froze as Tony paused it and turned to Darcy. 

Tony’s eyes were bright and piercing.  “Hey!  Birthday baby!”  He hugged Darcy tightly, rocking her back and forth. “You okay?”  When he felt her squirming away, he stepped back and pointed to the image. “Hilarious, isn’t it?  A kid I know had to sit through this at school.  Hypocrisy of the first order, courtesy of the First Avenger. I didn’t even realize that these were a thing, or I’d have mocked them sooner. Pompous blowhard!  This one is my favorite, so far.  Though I’m sure the one listed for Reproduction should be…”

Steve swallowed hard. “Hilarious.”  He put Darcy’s hands on her hips, looked down, sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck.  “Tony? There’s something I need to tell you.”

 “Dazzle me.”  Tony sat back and studied Darcy’s body language thoughtfully. His expression shifted, closing off.

“First, I’m sorry.”  Steve grabbed a chair and self consciously turned it around, sitting in a pose much like the one Tony mocked onscreen. The silence was agonizing.  “I’m sure you realize that it’s Darcy’s _thirtieth_ birthday. I’m not Darcy.  There’s been a soul mate switch.”  He looked up into Tony’s narrowed eyes.  “I owe it to you to be honest. Especially after what I did before…”

Tony paled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Seal the lab. Soundproof it. Give us privacy.” 

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony shook his head, lips pursed as though he might vomit.  “Before?”  His tone was clipped.  “I thought her soul mate died.  That’s what Candy said. How long have you been here? When did this happen?  Who...?”  Tony choked on the question.

Steve sat straighter.  “This morning, when you thought she conked out despite coffee.” _Truth is right. Truth is good. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What’s he thinking?_

Tony took a deep breath, fighting panic.  “Darcy. Is she safe?”

Steve nodded.  “Yeah.  I’d been back from helping people in Syria for a few days.  I’d healed.”  He saw it.  Saw the way that Tony jolted with recognition. 

_He knows_.

“Healed. Syria.” Tony’s eyes looked darker. His breathing sounded harsh.  “Son of a… I saw… Syrian attack… ”  He braced himself, gripping a counter as though to prevent his hands from clenching into fists.  He stared into Darcy's eyes intently. “Rogers?”

Steve nodded.

“God damn it!” Tony stood and paced, on the edge of rage, and then turned back to face Steve and snarled, “I want you gone and I want my daughter back.  Don’t try to see her.  I forbid it. You stay the fuck away!”

_No._

Steve let out a long, slow breath.  “I can’t promise that.”  He looked up into Tony’s face.  “Tony!  You can’t just…”

Tony barked a laugh.  “The hell I can’t!  You don’t get to do that.  You don’t get to lie to me again and then take my daughter away to live a life of crime.  Not happening.”  He stepped forward.  “I will find a way to end you, Rogers!”  His eyes were shadowed with confusion and pain.  “Why you? Why?”

_No. No. No. No._ “What about Darcy’s feelings?  Doesn’t she get a say? Doesn’t she matter?” Steve was indignant on Darcy’s behalf. And panicking. _You can’t keep us apart. Darcy!_

Tony’s look was scornful and defensive. “Of course she matters! I went to her as soon as I knew.  It wasn’t soon enough.  It was only dumb luck that kept her from being Hydra’s pawn and a way for them to control me.”  His voice was low and intense.  He shook his head, bitter. “I read Playboy in the 80’s.  Are you kidding me?  I knew that I fucked Candy, was proud of it. She was gorgeous.  And Hef gave me stink eye for years afterwards. So, on some level, I knew there was a chance **I** was the guy who ran out on Candy.  But, she didn’t call me or come see me.  Obi stopped her.  I let it slide, relieved.  Then, you betrayed me and I looked into the Hydra files from Natasha’s data dump to make sure I knew all there was to know about my family.  I didn’t have to look far.  ‘ _Candy Lewis_.’  That’s all it took and I KNEW.”  His voice cracked as he nearly yelled.  Then, his voice dropped.  Softer and even more serious, Tony looked as remorseful as Steve had ever seen him. “I knew that there was a kid out there that I’d let down. I managed to be an even worse father than Howard was to me. And I found her- and she’s amazing.  Smart. Funny. Gorgeous. And she calls me out on my bullshit and says she loves me.  She’s bright and she’s sweet.”  He choked, “…and she’s too good for you.”  He pointed an accusing finger directly at Steve.  “She’s too good to be forced to live on the run, under the shadow of your lying hypocrisy and your bullshit conviction that **you** know better than every other authority on Earth.”

_Daddy issues.  I’ll never say it, but it’s there in spades. Oh, Howard!_ Steve sat back and looked at Tony through narrowed eyes.  “I’ve never given you grief over your past mistakes.  Not really, not since I got to know you.  The closest I came was when we were all under the influence of Loki’s scepter, and when I almost accused you of weapons trading with Klaw, during the Ultron thing.  I’m not attacking you for not knowing about Darcy sooner.”  He shook his head, pressed on her temple, and squinted against a flash of pain. _OW. I’m upsetting her body._   “Darcy has bad headaches.” _Forgive me, Darcy.  Forgive me, Tony._

Tony shook his head.  “She never complains. She’s…” He sounded vulnerable.  “I’m **trying** with her.  Trying to be there for her now.  I can’t help it if she doesn’t tell me everything yet. I’m trying to build something.  Something important.”

_It IS important._ “I know.”  Steve massaged Darcy’s temples, eyes shut.  “You’re right that she doesn’t deserve to be on the run.  I agree.”  Steve swallowed hard. _Oh, God.  Don’t think about the sad stories other powered people have brought in as they flee Ross and his enforcers.  Their helpless rage. Their loss… No. Nothing bad can happen to her. NOTHING._   “I don’t think that Wanda, Sam, Scott, Natasha, or Clint deserve it, either. Nor most of the powered people who’ve thrown themselves on our mercy since the UN started enforcing the Accords more. None of them deserve to be in prison, especially not a place like The Raft.”  He sighed and hung his head. _All those sweet birthday greetings.  Expressions of his love for his daughter!_   “I also don’t think you deserve to miss celebrating Darcy’s birthday with her, finally.  You deserve the truth.  I don’t know how to switch back.  I’ve slept.  I’ve spent time alone trying to learn about her.  I spent time with Jane.  I’ve turned lights on and off and walked through doorways, all the return options I can think of.” Tony scowled suspiciously, so Steve continued talking quickly. _Yeah, NO.  Not gonna talk to you about how sexy your daughter is to me. EVER._  “I’ve talked out loud, hoping to turn back into myself mid-sentence.”  His mouth twisted with anxiety.  “I thought about asking to be knocked unconscious, but I don’t want her hurt.” _Sweet soul mate_. _Protect Darcy._

“Why’d you lie to me this morning? Habit?”  Tony snarled.  He muttered to himself, “yeah. Sure. **YOU** care about people’s feelings.”

Steve bit back rage. _I do. I- Why the hell did I lie? Before, it was easier and I was scared for Bucky. Today? I didn’t know what was happening and if Tony was her Dom or Daddy in the better way. Scared? Well, shit.  I’m quite the cliché, scared of my potential father-in-law. Oh, for the love of Pete.  Fate’s a fickle bitch._

Steve stared at Tony for several seconds. “Fear. I lie when I’m scared and today I was scared for Darcy.  In Siberia, you apparently thought it was a fight to the **death**.  I didn’t know that you had that in you, Tony, until you looked up at me like you thought I’d decapitate you. I was trying to stop you, not kill you.  I could’ve hit harder, could’ve killed you if I wanted. But you looked at me like… like you would’ve finished me off if you were the one with the upper hand.”  He shrugged.  “I was also uncertain what your relationship to her was at first.  ‘Daddy?’ You sounded suggestive and I wanted to get the hell away from you and try to figure out what was happening.”  He shook his head and glared at Tony. “’Baby girl?  Little one? Spankings?’”  Under his breath, Steve muttered, “no, thanks.”

Tony looked confused, but then snickered.  “It’s a joke.  Darcy has kind of a warped sense of humor.”  He shook his head and chuckled more.  “And, you have a dirtier mind than I knew.”  He frowned, then shook his head and laughed helplessly. “Awesome.”

_Twisted fucker_. “Wonder where Darcy gets warped humor from.” Steve rolled his eyes.  “I swear, Tony.  I don’t like this any better than you do.”  Tony stiffened.  _No. Don’t look at me like that.  I love her, or I will love her._ Before Tony could say anything, Steve added.  “But, I like Darcy.  I like that she’s a good friend to Jane.  I like that people expect her to be light and funny and observant and smart, even though she’s hiding pain and anxiety a lot of the time. I like how pretty she is.  I like how proud you are of her. And, I love that she’s my soul mate.  Fate in its twisted and overly-generous wisdom, thinks she and I belong together. I like that I have a chance to find love with her.” _Darcy. Want to meet you._   His need to meet her was growing every moment, almost as though she was getting closer to him.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted, tone urgent.  “Boss?  It’s General Ross.”

Rolling his eyes and waving a dismissive hand, Tony grunted, “put him on hold.”

There was a heavy knock on the lab door.

“He’s not on the phone, Boss.  He’s at the door.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded apologetic. “We have multiple system breaches. I’m afraid he and a dozen soldiers are at the door to the lab.”

Steve stared at Tony in disbelief.  _How the hell did Ross manage that?  Why do you handle security so badly?  It’s like that time you gave your address to a terrorist and didn’t put any defenses in place._

Tony did a double take. “How the hell did he get on base without me knowing, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn’t answer immediately.  “I have a list of suspects, Boss. Would you like it now? And, you should…”

“Hold it ‘til later.  Darcy isn’t feeling herself right now.” Tony shook his head and whirled to look at Steve.  “I hate running the base.  First, some bozo from Security thinks it’s okay to sexually harass my…”  Tony stared at Steve, blinking quickly before pausing in disbelief, “…and double agents!  How’d you keep stuff like this from happening?”  He scowled and gestured at the door.

_Maybe some things call for military experience, Mr. Billionaire Philanthropist._ Steve shrugged it off.  “Military experience. Natasha.  Clint. Sam. You find the right people and trust them.”  He started to cross his arms from habit and realized it wasn’t a comfortable pose for Darcy.  He swallowed hard.  She was vulnerable, so vulnerable.  Ross was dangerous, not just to vigilantes on the run.  Just dangerous. _Protect Darcy._

With a mirthless chuckle, Tony took a step closer.  “Trust?  Doesn’t come easy.  Wonder why… I ought to…”

_Not now, Tony.  Remember your first instinct.  Protect Darcy._

Tony’s face fell, expression sick with worry.

The knock at the door was repeated.  The handle moved against the lock.

Tony glared at the door.  “If I could keep her safe, I’d hand **you** over.  Thank your lucky stars that I won’t take any chance on Darcy’s well-being.”

Steve nodded and swallowed anxiety, a bitter taste.  _How would Darcy act?  What should I do?_

“Stark!  Open up.”  Ross’ voice boomed through the door.

Tony sat on a stool and twirled so that he faced the door.  He took a centering breath and glanced at Steve.  “Here.”  He handed Steve a stack of papers.  “Pretend to read those and hold your peace, Old Man.” Tony picked up a piece of Iron Man tech and a laser.  “Open the door, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

The A.I. spoke quietly.  “Sure thing, Boss.”  The lab door clicked and was thrown open.

Thaddeus Ross strode in, fuming.  “Your antics bore me, Stark.  When I call, it’s not a whim.  I call with important directives for the Avengers.  Like this mission in Afghanistan. I thought you’d grown up some when you signed on.”

Tony winced at the word ‘Afghanistan’.

_Directives? Who the hell does he think he is?_ Steve looked up, eyes narrowed. He looked from Ross to Tony and back.  “Didn’t the Accords specify that it would take the agreement of a special task force to authorize Avengers to be deployed into active international war zones?” Since he’d been in hiding, Steve had read and reviewed the Accords.

Ross glanced down at Darcy, irritated.  He took a step closer to her, trying to intimidate.

_Play innocent._ Steve was unimpressed. “I’ve been reading.”  Steve looked at each of the others.  Ross went red in the face.  Steve considered his options and decided with a sense of pride that it would be out of character for Darcy to act scared.  Everything he’d heard or read indicated that she was valiant.

Tony shot Steve a frown and made a face to Ross.  “Daughters.  What can you do?”

Ross stiffened.  “What do you mean?  What have you heard?”

_Huh.  Hit a nerve, Stark._ Steve was struck by Ross’ awkward body language.  He raised a hand.  “Daughter.”  He pointed from Darcy to Tony.

Over Ross’ shoulder, Tony mouthed, ‘ ** _liar_**.’

Ross put his hands behind his back and looked from Darcy to Tony and back again.  “You have a daughter? Since when?”

With a wry chuckle, Tony shrugged.  “Birds. Bees. It happens.”  He looked at Steve again, seriously.  “Not long enough.”

Ross turned to the PSA video image of Captain America. “Studying up on the enemy?”  He rumbled, “shame he turned out a criminal.  He should be studied and duplicated, improved to have more discipline and loyalty to authority.”

_Like an Asset. A weapon. A two-ton nuke._ Darcy’s body trembled with Steve’s anger as he took Ross’ measure.

Tony and Steve looked at each other.  Tony waved off the query.  “Just laughing at something they use in the schools.”  He turned off the image and shifted so that he stood between Ross and Darcy's body.

Ross took that as a cue to launch into his presentation, giving mission parameters and specific targets.  Steve sat back and stared at Tony, reproach clear in his non-verbals.  He bit his tongue several times and his frown deepened more every second. Tony squirmed as Ross talked down to him, uncomfortable to have Steve witness the exchange.  Tony simultaneously worked on his data pad.

  _If that’s your idea of an authority figure you should obey?  Howard really WAS a terrible father._

Finally, Tony glanced at Steve and then flippantly asked, “and when will you have the agreement of a special task force for this plan, Mr. Secretary?” With a guileless grin, Tony added, “I signed the Accords because, unlike Cap, I’m NOT a criminal.”

Ross blustered, “the approval will be here at any moment.  Assemble your soldiers and be ready for my signal to go.”

Steve piped up, “the Avengers aren’t **soldiers**. Are they? Tony?  I mean… Dad?”

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve and held up his Stark Pad.  “The UN isn’t in session.  Your calendar is clear of special sessions, too.  Funny thing, that.  I’m abiding by the law, Ross.  Not your mis-reading or spin of it.  We’re not here to tip the balance between national armies or to perform unauthorized ops.”  He looked at his data pad again.  “So, no. You could’ve saved yourself a trip and just let me work in peace while you were on hold. On your way out- a favor?  Take Security Sergeant Schneider and Tech Officer O’Leary back to your office. Would you?  It’d be better for them to report to their true headquarters since I’m not letting them spy here anymore.”  His smile could cut glass.  “Enterprising fellows, taking multiple paychecks.  But, I’ve had more than enough of liars. Thanks.”

Ross sputtered for a moment and finally stalked out.

_Thank God he’s gone.  Asshole._

Tony followed Ross’ progress out on monitors. After F.R.I.D.A.Y. assured them Ross and his moles were boarding their plane to leave the base, Steve leapt up. Darcy’s eyes burned with his rage.  “How can you, of all people, let him talk to you that way?  That plan!  It would leave you all open to enemy fire and result in catastrophic civilian casualties.  Where did he study battle tactics?”

Tony shook his head.  “Stop! It’s wrong hearing your words from her mouth. I wish you’d go away.  And- it’s a balancing act with Ross.  I don’t want the world to turn against all of us.  Remember Fury’s ‘Phase 2?’?  Do you think SHIELD was the only one making contingency plans to take down aliens and Avengers alike?  ‘Cause you’d be wrong.  Talk about leaving the Avengers open to enemy fire! Can you possibly be that naïve? Do you think it’s best that we _all_ become outlaws?” Tony twirled on his stool.  “After studying the Accords, has your opinion changed at all?”

_Not much._ Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Steve tried to calm his temper.  “I’m sorry, Tony.  I’m still opposed to the Accords.  They’re written to strip basic rights from every powered person, punitive to those who put it all on the line, and driven by petty agendas.  I should never have let it stand when Ross referred to Banner and Thor as weapons.  My guilt over that, along with what was done to the Japanese back in my day and what Hydra did to… well, all that drove my refusal to allow you to justify incarcerating Wanda.”

“How is she?”  Tony looked stricken.  “She’s even younger than Darcy.  On The Raft… she…”

_I can’t think about it._   Steve sighed.  “Better, now that she’s out.”

Tony nodded.  “I never wanted that.”

“Me, either.”  Steve’s frown deepened.  “I told Bucky,” Tony flinched at the name.  Steve’s expression twisted as he continued, “that I’d sort out whatever happened to the others after Leipzig.  And, I did what I could.  But, Wanda…” He shook his head.  “Ross has no conscience.” _Amoral.  No care for human rights or any code of honor._ "You should be careful with him."

Tony nodded.  “I’m not a fan of his, just someone trying to keep it all from going to Hell.” He stepped closer to Steve, defiant.

_This is exhausting_. “I don’t want to be your enemy, Tony. It all went to Hell already, despite our intentions.” Spoken in Darcy’s voice, Steve’s lament sounded even more mournful. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I knew about your parents. I wish I’d told you what I suspected.  I wish you’d learned about it in **any** other way.  **Showing** you that way- that video was cruel.  Howard’s death. Your mother’s… I’m so sorry that Hydra took them from you.  I’m also sorry that they used the Winter Soldier as their weapon for that.” Tony's grief hung in the air between them. Placating, Steve stepped closer to Tony, looking up at him with remorse. _Please…_

“Shut up!” Tony raged. “Nothing can make me forgive…”

An explosion rocked the room.  Steve instinctively grabbed Tony’s shirt and kicked the back of Tony’s knee as he fell, so that they fell together.  He used gravity and momentum to roll them under a lab table to shield them both. Tony, in turn, pushed Darcy’s body further towards the wall and covered it with his own.  Deadly laser fire filled the room.  Debris fell, more and more with each shot and explosion.

Auxiliary power kicked in. F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out, “Boss?  Darcy?  We’re taking damage.  My scans indicate that you’re both unconscious.  Boss?  You need to wake up. Boss?  Darcy?”

 

- _to be continued_


	9. Let's Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Avengers arrive to find the Avengers Base under attack.

“I-'m comin' up so you better you better get this party started…” 

Darcy’s nervousness was more than even Steve’s body could suppress.  Her long-time friend- music- was her chosen cure.  She’d started trying to remember as many songs about parties as she could. She sang lyrics louder and louder as her nervousness increased. And danced.  She wondered if Steve liked to dance.  From the incredulous looks the others were giving her, she thought not. If true, that was a shame.  With his reflexes, memory, and stunning physique he could OWN any dance off or lip sync competition.  He just needed motivation. She wondered if _she_ could convince him to learn to bust a move… for her.  Licking her lips in anticipation, she had naughty ideas of ways to convince him.

Sam was taking video. He debated under his breath about whether to share it with someone who once stole his steering wheel and ripped off one of his wings.  Darcy put her money on Sam NOT sharing.

“Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gon' make you lose your mind. We just wanna see ya, shake that.”  She wiggled Steve’s hips and made silly faces at Sam, dancing in place. Wanda giggled as Sam choked on laughter. Darcy laughed and waved at the phone camera, “sorry ‘bout this, soul mate Steve.  I’m jumpy and it’s too fun!”

Even Natasha chuckled as Darcy sang and imitated several of the dances from the LMFAO video. Steve’s reflexes were perfect, but she had to take care not to slam into or destroy things.  She winked at Sam and blew the camera a kiss accompanied by a coy, flirty wave. 

Sam choked on laughter again, “Mr. ‘On-Your-Left’ is gonna have to learn to take it like he dishes it.” The others laughed and Darcy wondered what that meant.  She had the feeling it indicated a pleasing level of sass on Steve’s part, hoped it did.

Darcy felt Steve’s heart rate increasing as the Quinjet neared the Upstate Avengers Base.  Her emotions ramped up more than they had since the switch’s start.  Getting closer to her soul mate effected his body and her emotions.  It was a lot to process and made the idea of having a soul mate even more real.  She wondered if he felt the same things, if he could sense her approach.  Excitement like she’d never known before blossomed.

And then there was a jolt.

“What in the hell?!”  Alarmed, Darcy stared as scanners lit up.  Steve’s brow furrowed as she saw familiar energy readings light up the jet’s scanners. “Portal?”  She wondered if Jane had returned in time for her birthday.

Natasha shook her head.  “I’m not sure.  The energy readings remind me of Thor’s comings and goings, but on a massive scale. What do you know about it?”

Darcy let out a slow breath.  “Jane!  Oh. Jane, Jane, Jane! She promised to come home for my birthday, so she’s here. Jane’ll know and is _probably_ responsible.  That looks like Jane-type energy.  Aw, Hell!  What’s she been up to while I’ve been away?  Has my soul mate let her run amok this whole time?”  She squinted at the scanner.  “Spatial extrusion?  I mean, I don’t know.  But if I had to bet, I’d say it’s a big-ass portal of some sort and it sent out that shock wave we felt.” Darcy tightened a strap on the tactical outfit.  Steve’s heart beat with steady purpose, firm and calm despite Darcy’s anxiety.  His body channeled her mental energy in ways she’d never felt, a heady sensation that made her feel as if she could take on anything in the Universe.  She took deep breaths and let them out slowly, clearer and calmer as his adrenaline flowed. “Damn. The mental clarity!  I never knew it could be like this.  Gotta admit, it’s awesome. I feel like I should make some sort of noble and determined speech now, inspire the troops.”  She also thought about things she’d seen while working in Jane’s lab… and felt inklings of new understanding of her friend’s work.

Natasha prepped the weapons system.  Sam secured his flight pack on his back and pulled goggles over his eyes.  They entered air space near the Avengers Base and flew into utter chaos. Sam cursed, glanced Steve’s way and shook his head ruefully, and cursed again.

Alien beings came down through a portal, some in flying ships lining up over the Avengers’ base. A larger group fought on the ground.  A fireball filled the night sky and the Quinjet shook from percussive force.  Even with super-soldier balance, Darcy lost footing as the Quinjet sped forward faster.  Adrenaline coursed through Steve’s veins and Darcy’s thoughts raced even more rapidly, hyper-focused on all that was happening.  It felt like the mental equivalent of ‘lock and load’, as they said in movies or video games.  Steve’s body was battle ready.  

It was great and terrible, all at once.

Wanda moaned, “new minds, a scouting expedition. More on the way. _Thanos?_   That name hums through their thoughts, nearly constant. Most of them are like slaves to him.” 

Natasha murmured, “how to close that door?”  Lightning fast, she texted an emergency call for special backup.

Darcy zeroed in on an enormous, circular craft unlike anything she’d ever seen before.  It hovered over the base. She pointed at it.  “There’s our target.  I think our party crashers are more advanced than we are and have perfected portaling in ways that Jane still dreams about.”  Trusting that Jane would know what to do with the jump-start such info would provide, Darcy reached to a nearby computer console and set for the system to record the energy fluctuations coming off the huge ship.  That done, she pulled on Steve’s gloves and took another deep breath. 

Fighter ships fired on the base.  A dark, towering figure led warriors across the grounds.  In the distance, Vision fought off attackers.  Wanda whispered his name at almost a moan.  Her hands glowed brightly.

“They’re taking heavy fire. Lots on the ground.  Another ten or so in their air support group. So far, per Wanda’s intel.”  Natasha’s tone seemed oddly detached to Darcy.  Natasha’s brow furrowed as she glanced at Steve’s body.  “You’re not trained like he is, for what it’s…” She trailed off as Darcy threw a jet hatch open and jumped to the battle below, “worth.”  Natasha scowled.  “Hotheaded fools that deserve each other!”  She uttered a curse in Russian as Wanda flew out after Darcy, so powered up that she glowed like a fireball.  Wanda immediately began to stun enemy forces as she propelled herself towards Vision.

Natasha made adjustments to her approach as Sam signaled that his suit was prepped.  “Watch out for Darcy! She doesn’t know how to control that body like he does, and if anything happens to her? Both Steve AND Tony will kill us.”  She frowned and muttered to herself.  “And I wouldn’t wish any form of soul mate loss on anyone.”

Sam nodded as he put on his flight goggles and spoke into his comm unit.  “No shit. Comm check.”

“Language.”  Natasha’s look contained desperate and wry gallows humor as her eyes locked with Sam’s.

He nodded once and dove out after the others, guns at the ready and Redwing by his side.  Natasha dodged laser fire from an unfamiliar ship as Wanda spoke over the comm. “I’ve never encountered minds like these.  They want something, are drawn to it. Desperately want to give it to their master.”  Wanda gasped in horror.  “Viz!  They seek the Mind Stone. No!”

Tony’s previous cautions about the inevitability of another alien invasion flashed through Natasha’s mind.  She shook her head, tone cold and clipped.  “Well, as Steve hoped would be true, we’re _together_ … even if everyone’s compromised in one way or another.”  Tension caused Natasha to rein in her temper tightly, redirect it towards her trained response to danger.  She traded shots with alien craft, neatly evading fire while clipping one enemy so that it careened into another and both went down.

Darcy landed atop an attacking ship and punched through its shell to grab and shred engine components.  The pilot looked out into Steve’s face, seemingly emotionless. A stab of curious regret cut through Darcy as she met the invader’s eyes. She wondered what kind of being she was causing to crash and whether it understood what it did… and WHY. As the ship lost altitude towards a fiery crash, she leapt off and landed on the ground rolling.  Foot soldiers shifted her way. Other enemy ships cut through the air above her, firing at the base and airborne resistance.

Rhodey, in War Machine armor, joined Sam and Natasha while Wanda defended Vision.  A human military transport ship struggled against attackers.  Natasha cleared several away from it, saving all aboard.  It set down roughly, but soldiers poured out to join the ground battle.  Their leader, Secretary Ross, directed their efforts from position by his ship.

Another explosion rocked the Avengers’ Base. The base that housed their friends.

Immediately, Darcy stood and pushed Steve’s body to a super-speed run towards the smoldering base.  She wouldn’t waste energy screaming the names that echoed through her mind. 

_Jane!  Daddy!  Oh... Soul Mate!_

She ran faster.

\---

Fire crackled through Tony’s lab and caused machinery to pop and sizzle as Darcy leapt into the middle of the blaze, heedless of any thought other than finding her loved ones.  Steve’s strength flowed freely as she tossed aside large chunks of concrete and lifted a fallen beam.  She focused on clearing debris, listening intently for signs of life.  Just as she heard voices, super-soldier instinct caused her to grab a piece of Iron Man armor plating and use it as a shield.  Laser fire heated the metal in Steve’s hands. She stared up at the black clad warrior attacking.  Movement caught its attention.  Darcy turned to follow its gaze to Tony, trapped under a lab counter and bloody. He struggled to push debris away.

What would have been a high-pitch shriek in her own voice boomed with impressive rage in Steve’s.  “Abso-fuckin’-lutely NOT!  Get your beady eyes off my daddy, bitch.”  She leapt forward to fight the beast and called back to Tony, “Daddy?  You okay there?”

Tony moaned from the shock of hearing Steve’s voice plaintively calling to him, “ugh. No.  Just, no.”  His eyes went wide as Darcy and a beast traded savage blows.  She let loose Cap’s strength, but lacked his precision and took more damage.  Struggling to free his legs without toppling debris in behind him, Tony doggedly dragged himself towards an Iron Man glove. He spat curses freely as he went.

Darcy chattered as she fought and Tony recognized her manner of speech.  “It’s strange how his body registers pain in such short bursts, Daddy.  Really cool.  Ow! Even the big stuff fades out quick.  Pleasure’s different and really intense, which… sorry.  I guess you don’t want to hear about that, but Erskine may have had a kinky streak and I fully intend to take all sorts of advantage of it.  That’s all I’ll say about that to YOU, though.  Heh… Fuck!  It’s not like getting grazed by laser fire is a painless proposition.  Just, thank the gods the pain’s gone almost as soon as it registers. How’re you doin’? Okay there, Daddy?”

Tony had a hand to his head.  “Please don’t call me ‘daddy’ in THAT voice and never speak of Cap’s pleasures and anything kinky ever again.  You’re killin’ me, Baby.”  He glanced back, evaluating the debris behind him. “Steve?”

Darcy was surprised to find that her rage had cooled almost entirely, along with her fear.  A taser on an undamaged counter called to Darcy like a siren.  She shifted again to stand between Tony and an alien, make-shift shield at the ready, while grabbing it. “Ooh!  Niiiiice. Upgrade!  Happy Birthday to me!” When Steve’s fingers closed around the small weapon, Darcy laughed, “hello, my little friend.  You are JUST what the doctor ordered.  Suck it, alien bitch!”  She dropped the makeshift shield and used both the weapon and Steve’s strength in the fight, laughing as her opponent fell unconscious.  Two other warriors closed in on her.

Steve’s capable body drew attention. “Crap.  I guess my soul mate would’ve drawn these guys away rather than right to you, Da…dio.  Sorry ‘bout that.  I let my feelings guide me. I’m no Captain America. He knows better.”  One attacker fell back, wobbly from a lucky punch she landed. She traded punches with the other attacker and zapped him with the Taser she’d found, and then fought off yet another alien.  Again, she marveled at Steve’s strength and endurance.  “My soul mate can go all day, fellas.  Bad news for you and you and you.”  She remembered a song she’d heard once in Tony’s lab and warbled, “Hit me with your best shot… Why don’t you hit me with your best shot?” 

Tony made a noise of triumph as he pulled on the glove and blasted one of the aliens attacking Darcy. 

Once their attackers went down, she raced back to Tony.  “Daddy! Daddy?  You okay?”  She spared a glance for the Secret Avengers, glad that Steve’s friends were such skilled fighters.  Watching them humbled her.

“Not if you keep calling me that while you’re switched, I’m not.”  Tony’s voice sounded strong, but raspy from smoke. “It’s too weird to hear that in his voice, Kid.”

His words gave Darcy pause.  “So… he told you?” 

“Eventually.”  He looked up into Steve’s eyes, squinting.  “Sure it’s not a weird joke? Kind of a bad one? Please?”  He let out a strangled laugh. “What did he do to that suit?  Dip it in goth-black ink? Drama queen!”

Darcy giggled and pulled Tony in for a tight hug.  “Not a joke. I’m damned sure of it. Ooh!  I’m taller than you!”  Tony squirmed out of ‘Steve’s’ grasp and grumbled. Darcy let out a sigh of relief.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.  Where’s Jane?  Is she here?  And, where is… he? Me?”  Steve’s brow furrowed in a thoroughly ‘Darcy’ manner.

Tony noted the hopeful look on Steve’s face.  He’d never seen his friend look like that before.  He sighed with resignation.  “Jane’s lab is in part of the building that hasn’t been hit yet.  She should be fine.”

Then Darcy heard the sound of her own voice, calling faintly.  “Darcy?”

It felt like the air had been knocked out of Steve’s lungs.  “Oh!  Soul-mate Steve?”  She scrambled past Tony towards the sound, vaguely aware of more Iron Man suit pieces arriving and forming onto Tony.  With trembling hands, Darcy lifted a fallen counter top and tossed it away.  She saw her own face and smiled.  “Huh.  Weird!  This shit is so weird.”

Steve let out a half-laugh.  “Very weird. Hi.” _Soul mate!_

“Hi!”  Darcy beamed with delight.

Tony’s voice sounded more metallic through his mask.  “I think I’ve heard Cap’s voice curse more in the past two minutes than the years I thought I knew him. He’s kinda prissy.”

Steve laid Darcy’s head back and groaned, “only on comm, when we’re working.  Or were. But, I’m done.  I’m done with lying. I’m done second-guessing you. I’m done pretending I don’t cuss.  You make me want to cuss too often… Daddy.”  He couldn’t stop staring.  Seeing his own body leaning towards him was odd, but there was something else at work as he locked gazes with Darcy. _She’s real.  She’s magical.  Mine? Please? My soul mate. Please, please don’t leave me. Love me. Comfort? Warmth? Heat? Peace? Is it possible I could have any of those things in my life, after all?_

Darcy moved more debris aside, carefully freeing her own body- her soul mate- from its grasp.  She grinned.  “Take it easy, you.  I’ve got this. I’ll get ya up.  It’ll give me the chance to sweep you off your feet.  If you think I’m missing out on that, you’re wrong-wrong-wrong.” She laughed with anticipation.

Steve couldn’t repress his emotions.  Nothing in Darcy’s chemical make-up aided him in that.  He shook visibly.  _Soul mate. Soul mate. Soul mate._ He held tightly to her.

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes.  Energy crackled between them.  Steve’s thoughts were a jumble, tangled with emotions.  He hovered on the edge of unaccountable tears again.

Darcy lifted her own body free of the debris.  “I can’t believe how light your strength makes my squishy body feel.  That’ll do wonders for my self esteem. Cool.”

“You’re perfect.  Gorgeous. So beautiful.” _Perfection_. _Mine.  Want to make you mine. Want_. “Curvy and sensual.” _I’m so_ _fuckin’ lucky._   “Just…”  Steve paused mid-gush as he glanced aside and became aware of Tony’s deepening scowl. “I… uh…”

Noise drew his attention a second after Darcy turned towards the continuing battle.  Darcy stared as more aliens joined the fray.  “Damn! Too many. I don’t know what to do.”  She took a deep breath, nodded with resolve that Tony recognized from knowing them both, and looked at Steve.  “You’ll know. They need **you** , my love-to-be.”

With that, Darcy leaned Steve’s head down and brought their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Steve didn’t fight her, instead leaning into the kiss and savoring it.  Need, heat, lust, yearning- every emotion flowed.  Darcy was overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment while Steve breathed it in as a balm to the barren loneliness he’d felt since finding himself without a soul mate in the new century. Their eyes closed and they both let out a deep sigh of contentment. 

Their souls were home and they were together.

 

_... to be continued..._


	10. Party Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Darcy have returned to their own bodies to fight against Thanos' scouting party.

_Home. Soul mate. Together at last. So good._

Steve stumbled as he realized that he was in his own body.  His lips tingled and desire coursed through him. Darcy’s head lolled as she lost consciousness in his arms. He pulled her closer, savoring everything about her as his enhanced senses reeled under the onslaught of stimuli. _Sweet._ Darcy’s scent. _Precious._ Darcy’s softness.  _Stunning._ Darcy’s lovely looks and his memories from being in her form.  _Mine._ The soft sound of her heartbeat. The lingering energy of their first kiss.   _So much that I want to remember for the rest of our lives._   He did his best to conceal his emotional responses, feeling vulnerable.

“Okay, Darcy?  Please be okay.  Sweetheart?  You in there?”  His voice shook.

_Terror. Protect her._ If anything happened to her, he’d never recover.  He’d already learned enough about Darcy to know that he was at the start of falling in love with her. He wanted to keep her safe and make her happy more than almost anything. _I’m completely at your mercy, Doll. Oh, God.  It’s gonna be a struggle for me to take things slow. A struggle for me to do anything but your will.  Anything for you._

Darcy nodded weakly, brow furrowing as she woke.  “Mmm-hm. Gonna miss all your speed, strength, and power stuff. It’s awesome fun. Gramps and Erskine did good work. My thoughts are murky in comparison!” She put a hand to her head and massaged it. “Ow. Hi, body. I’m home.”

_I bet you had fun. You’re fun.  Life'll be so much better together with you._   Relief flooded through him as she snuggled close and uttered a happy noise in the back of her throat. “It’s something, alright. Sh. I got ya. You’re safe.  I won’t ever let any harm come to you.” Steve tensed again as he looked into the distance and evaluated the situation the other Avengers faced. _I need to help the others against this threat. Need to keep you safe, soul mate. Torn, but protecting Earth is essential to protecting you. Oh. It feels so good to have you in my arms._

Darcy batted at his chest.  “I’d like to hang out like this with you all day, but you have a fight to win. Put me down and get to it. I’m fine.  And I need to hug my Daddy, if he’ll let me.  He’s GOT to be freaking out.  The stupid shit between you two may be harder to deal with than alien baddies.”

_Damned straight Tony’s freaking out. I am, too.  I don’t want to leave your side. I want to protect you. And I want to kiss you again. Kiss you all over._ “I don’t want to leave you.” Steve’s grip on Darcy tightened.  He whirled as he heard noises behind them, Iron Man coming closer.  Steve regarded Tony with caution born of their last encounter. _Will he attack now that I’m back in my own body?  Will he insist I stay away from Darcy?_ A whisper that only Darcy heard escaped him, “mine.”

“Darcy, you’ll be safer inside.” Tony turned back to look at the other Avengers as they struggled.  “I get it, Cap. I don’t want to leave her, either.”  His lips twisted, “New for you to care about someone other than your assassin buddy, I guess.”

“Ugh!  You two!  Save your energy for the bad guys.”  Darcy looked around, “Jane.  I wanna find Jane! Put me down and everybody stop talking crazy. Get out of here and go do your Avenger thing. Behave. Both of you!”  She made a shooing gesture with her hands, “go on and make me proud.”

“Vision’s overwhelmed.”  Tony’s voice sounded tinny from behind the mask of the full Iron Man suit he now wore.  He still hesitated.  He also watched Steve, evaluating his former friend’s interaction with Darcy. Convincing himself of the truth of their bond and that Steve would value Darcy.  What he saw pleased him and filled him with dread.

Steve looked from Tony to Darcy.  _Please, Tony.  I’ll get down on my knees and beg forgiveness every day if you want._ _Don’t try to come between us._ He set Darcy on her feet carefully, hands sliding over her with a desperate need for contact as he kissed her forehead with reverence.  “I’ve never… While I…”  He struggled.  “I want you safe even more than I want to join the fight.  I’ve never felt like this before, not even before the serum.  You can ask Buck…”  He heard a whirring noise from the Iron Man suit that he knew indicated power build up.  Steve took a deep breath as he stepped back, overwhelmed.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  He let out a ragged sigh as Darcy moved to him again and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, near enough to his lips that he burned with desire.

With great effort, he turned to Tony.  “So you can hear it **from me** in **my** voice.  I’m sorry, Tony.  So sorry. I’m sorry I kept the truth from you. I was sorry even before the switch.” Steve’s voice broke.  Darcy put a comforting hand on his arm and looked from one man to the other.

Tony opened his visor, avoided Darcy’s gaze, and looked hard at Steve.  “You lied to me, Rogers.  I expected better from you, of all people.”  He took a breath.  “You knew I was working on that simulation of my parents, that I had crap unresolved with my dad. You knew that your pal choked the life from my mom.” 

_Huh? Well, not that part.  Not until we saw the video._ “I didn’t know details.  All I knew was that your parents’ death wasn’t an accident.”  Steve’s uncertainty showed through. _I didn’t want to think about it. If I dwell on casualties, I despair. Too many casualties. And everything Bucky did is my fault since I didn’t catch him, didn’t save him from falling off the train. Everything._   His voice tightened. “When Zola told us that Hydra changed things, he flashed an image of the Winter Soldier and newspaper headlines about your parents’ deaths. I’m sorry. I’d give almost anything to have caught Bucky back in Austria, stopped him from being made into their Winter Soldier, and doing all they forced him to do. Sorrier than you can know.”

Tony stared at Steve.  “I assume by ‘Zola told **us** ’ you mean that Widow knew, too?”

Steve nodded, frowning. They all turned as another explosion sounded in the distance.  _They need my help. I have to leave Darcy._ “We can talk more after we win this fight.”  He stood taller, focusing on the battle ahead. “Our help is needed.”

Darcy grinned and fanned herself.  “Oh! It’s hot when you look like all noble like that.  It’s a good look.” She laughed at the expression on Tony’s face and gave him a quick hug around the neck, awkward with him in the Iron Man suit.  “Play nice, you two.” She began to back away, though her heart thudded with dread as she left Steve’s side. Part of her wanted to cling to him and beg him to stay.

Tony groaned.  “Do you have to think **Cap** ’s hot?  Can’t you opt out of it being HIM?”

Steve glanced at Tony, impatient and anxious.

“I’m not sure you should still call him ‘Cap’ since you confiscated his shield and he scraped the stars off his suit, but… NOPE. No more than you could opt out with Pepper. He’s my soul mate, meant to be the love of my life. **Mine**. Accept it, Daddy. Please.”  Darcy’s tone held a certainty that reassured Steve so much he felt almost giddy, especially as she claimed him like he had her.  Tony’s expression was somber. Darcy turned and moved to a door to the unharmed part of the base.  “Go!  I’m off to find Jane. Maybe we can help. Woman power!” She held up a fist.

Tony’s frown shifted to an affectionate grin. “Oh, Darcy…”

Steve smiled at Darcy; then, without warning, he grabbed his former shield off the remains of Tony’s lab wall and ran away at full speed. “Sorry!”  He stood between Ross’ men and a focused group of attackers, deflecting lasers and saving lives. Ross was stunned silent at the sight.

Tony grumbled, “show off. Thief, too.”

Darcy was fascinated to see Steve in motion.  She understood why people said that she moved differently in his form.  He had military bearing and unbelievably straight posture, but also had a graceful run. When he punched an alien fighter, he was poetry in motion.  It was **pretty** when he moved that body. He definitely had potential as a dancer, whether he knew it or not. “I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave. So hot! Mmm.”  Eyes alight with admiration, Darcy licked her lips while Tony closed his eyes and groaned.

With faux innocence, Steve called back to Ross.  “Want me to desist until a committee gives me permission to block them from vaporizing you?” He grabbed a weapon from a fallen alien fighter, used it to bludgeon another fighter, and then flipped it around to fire it at fighters further away.  “You get on that while I keep racking up vigilante violations.”

Ross only glared.

“Ooh! Sassypants Steve!  I’m gonna like him, aren’t I?” Darcy laughed as she opened the door and ducked inside.

“Except when you hate his smug, infuriating ass.”  Tony grumbled as his faceplate shifted into place.  “Let’s figure this out, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”  He flew into the fray, firing with deadly accuracy.  “Rogers?  You gone soft?  You’re playing defense, like you expect other help or something. What are you keeping from me, now?”

“Nothing you shouldn’t expect. I reached a truce with the Wakandan King after we last saw each other, Tony.  Natasha alerted him about this situation, though I’d imagine his people detected it before she did. He has resources we need.  You were right that arms dealers aren’t what we need to worry about.  You were right!  And I was right that we need to work **together** to survive. None of us could handle this situation alone, not even you.”  Steve sounded calm as he fought and talked at once. “I don’t like to think of you trying to do it all alone, just building up your suits and resisting the urge to reach out to others for help.” He evaluated  the flow of the fighting, intent on keeping the base where Darcy'd gone safe.

Tony growled, “you’re being infuriating again.” He blasted an attacker away from Steve. The action came naturally, though his emotions were still jumbled in regards to his former friend.

Steve shrugged off Tony’s observation. “Not trying to.  Maybe consider the possibility that some of your opinions of me have little to nothing to do with **my** words or actions?”  He paused and added, “I didn’t ask Howard to hold me up as an example to you.”  He threw the shield and knocked an attacker off its feet, stopping it from attacking Tony.  “Missed this.”

“Don’t you EVER talk about my dad…!”

At that moment, a vast group of Wakandan fighter ships entered the air space over the Avenger base. The King’s ship was rounded, while the individual jets had spiky, birdlike wings.  They were Vibranium constructs, shiny and sleek.  They equaled the alien craft in technology and filled the sky as far as the eye could see, a mesmerizing sight. Troop transports flew in behind the fighters, low to the ground as they prepared to land.

“Boss?  More company.” The lilting tone broke Tony out of his near-trance.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?  We need to work on your timing and defensive scanning. It’s embarrassing.  We’re not looking as good as we should. The Wakandans show us up by their vibranium advantage, so it’s even worse to be outclassed on defenses and response.”  Tony breathed easier as Black Panther and legions of warriors disembarked to join the ground fight.  He began assessing their assets and liabilities, planning his next moves.  He was awed by the ferocity and discipline of the Wakandans.  The Dorae Milaje exemplified teamwork and its benefits.

Steve called out welcome, “nice to see you, T’Challa.  And your extensive armies!  I’m more than impressed.”

“I brought many because the call came from your team. You don’t strike me as a man who calls for help idly, Captain,” T’Challa intoned.

The Wakandan General moved her specialized group around the Black Panther in fluid and deadly attacks, always with an eye towards his protection and the safe effectiveness of the group.  If ever there was an example of a group working as one with unparalleled purpose, it was the Dorae Milaje.  They moved as one.  Both Steve and Tony recognized some of her tactics, but there were ideas new to them that caught their attention.

“We could use some training with that General, Cap.  She may show you up on tactics.” Tony continued to watch the women, fascinated, even as he did his part in the battle.

Steve took down a large, black-clad alien with the shield and smiled as Falcon moved smoothly in position to cover him.  “We can petition for that honor later, Tony.  I’ve only met Okoye once, but I promise you she doesn’t suffer foolishness. And she shows me up by miles.  Her guidance could be just what we need.” Satisfied that he and Sam had cleared the immediate threat against Ross and his soldiers, Steve took a running leap into another group fight.  Within seconds, Natasha was at his side and working in tandem with him to devastating effect.

Tony flew over the Dorae Milaje and landed nearby.  “Can you whip the Avengers into a unit like yours?”

Okoye dispatched an attacker with her spear and looked him up and down.  “I can improve you, but I do not promise miracles.  Your egos and recklessness are as much the stuff of legend as your victories.  My King’s admonishments to the U.N. for mankind to avoid divisiveness and cherish commonality were made partly with you and your Captain in mind, Mr. Stark.”  She whirled around and threw her spear to stop an enemy trying to get good position on T’Challa.

“I did not know you listened to my speeches so closely, General.”  T’Challa sounded affable and mildly amused behind his imposing mask.  He cut through the alien ranks, intent on reaching their leader.

Okoye smiled proudly and returned her attention to her king’s progress, directing, “Dorae! For Wakanda!”

\---

When Darcy reached Jane’s lab, Jane was yelling at an assistant.  “No!  Not like that! That’s not what I asked you to…”  She squinted around a duct-taped beast of a machine that Tony had disparaged mercilessly for months.  “Darcy? Is that **you**?”  Jane nearly tripped over a power cord to the haphazard-looking contraption.  She muttered to herself about frequency differences between the alien craft engines and that of the Wakandan ships.

“Janey!  Am I glad to see you!  What’re they doing wrong?  What do you need?”  Darcy pushed closer to give Jane a fierce hug.  “Oh, Jane.  Such a day!  I got to be Captain America and play with his powers and his abs and stuff and he seems super sweet, if a little over-protective. He’s gonna be an awesome soul mate.  Not a zombie at all.  Not a bit cold. Hot, in fact. Alive and cut and buff and hot-hot-hot-blooded.” Darcy waggled her brows and growled playfully. “Rawr!”

Grinning, Jane nodded.  “Oh! Thank goodness it’s really you.  I missed you! Now, help me.  Twist those wires and hold that rod in place on the ‘doohickey-mablobster’, as you call it.”

Darcy complied immediately.  “I hoped you’d have a way to fight off our visitors. Will ‘doohickey-mablobster’ fuck ‘em up?”

Jane shrugged. “Hope so. The electric pulse generator is configured to disrupt the vector field charge of their main ship’s engines.  Should get their attention- as if their get-away car started running out of gas or threatened to cut off and leave them stranded.”

“Whatever you say. Excellent.  I want this battle over with so I can take my soul mate to bed.” Darcy nodded firmly.  “Uh huh. Yes ma’am. Straight to bed. Do not pass Go.”

“O…kay.  I guess I can’t blame you for that, even if I feel like I should say something about romance and taking things slow so feelings have time to develop.” Jane made a face at Darcy.

Darcy shook her head.  “Nope. You should not. Not gonna take it slow and end up waiting around for two years or forever.  The Avengers have a crappy job and he’s a fugitive.  We need to take our pleasure where and when we can.  I’ve just got to let people celebrate my birthday, and try to keep my daddy from having a stroke over my soul mate being his sworn frenemy and the defender of my grandparents’ brainwashed-assassinator-guy. Then, to bed.  Gonna enjoy doing my patriotic duty!”  She saluted.

“Attach those, like… you know,” Jane gestured wildly, old familiar shorthand between the two women. “Yes! And then twist. And, then… Let go!”  Jane gestured to Darcy again and smiled as her friend did exactly what was needed. They’d worked together so long that they were completely in sync.

The makeshift machine activated, dimming the lights around them as it drew on the power for that section of the base. After a few seconds, the base’s arc reactor technology compensated for the extraordinary energy load. Lighting returned to normal.

But the machine whirred on, its effects felt and seen all around them.

In the lab, every person’s hair stood on end and sparks crackled against contact points.  Deep, loud buzzing sounds caused people to cover their ears and wince. The pulse did exactly as Jane calculated.  Several people fell over, one faint.  The generator spat sparks until Jane turned knobs and stopped its energy emission. Outside, the largest alien ship shuddered in place and emitted alarms.

Jane laughed, proud.  “Ha! Take that, bad guys.”

Darcy pointed at the swaying spaceship.  “Niiiiice. But sparky here. We inched a little closer to the line of getting fried than I think my _soul mate_ would like. Definite protective vibe. From my _soul mate_. Soooooul Maaaate.”

“My figures were spot on.  No one in here was in any real danger.”  Jane glanced around them and frowned as one of the lab techs smothered a small electrical fire.  “Not much. Not… _really_.”

Darcy laughed, carefree and joyous. “I know.  I just like saying that I have a soul mate! Eek!”

\---

The Avengers and Wakandans fought desperately against the skillful invading force. 

Suddenly, energy crackled and buzzed through the air around the fighters and extended into a thunderous, booming sound.  The alien ship drifted and wobbled in place.  Alarms sounded. Its scouts retreated to it in a rush just before it tore a hole in reality and they all disappeared.

This battle was done. Silence fell, thick and heavy. Only smoke, fire, and the dead attested to the recent turmoil.

And Wanda’s soft weeping.

The Wakandans and the Avengers stared around in disbelief that the fight had ended so quickly.  Steve had been battling multiple combatants at once, only to have them retreat.  He turned as though still looking for someone to punch. _What the fuck?_

Tony uttered a faint, tinny cheer.  “Yay!  What the hell was that?” He shook his head.  “Was that something of Foster’s?  Some dilapidated hunk of duct tape and Radio Shack nonsense that I have to **thank** her for?”  He chuckled in rueful admiration.

Wanda Maximoff clung to Vision as she warned them all. “They’ll return to war with us soon, in terrible numbers. Overwhelming threat. They follow _Thanos_ \- one who would master the Infinity Stones and serve Death. Life on Earth could be wiped out. So much power…”  She clutched at Vision’s hand protectively.  He returned the gesture with unique, besotted tenderness.

Tony opened his visor.  His gaze met Steve’s.  They nodded and both turned to T’Challa and Okoye as one.  “Then we’d better get ready to face them together. Please, help us.”

A ghost of a smile touched Okoye’s lips.  “Perhaps there is hope for you, after all.”

All around them, the other Avengers took the opportunity to greet each other like the old friends they were.

 

_... to be continued..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this stuff up as I go. And, YES. It totally got away from me. 8 chapters at last count, subject to change as I tweak it.


End file.
